encounter with the devil
by e1sky
Summary: He's an enemy, a devil. But why hesitate to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

The Third Side  
Encounter With the Devil  
E1sky

Chapter I  
Encounter With the Devil

'_Take this'_

Jin Kazama was hit by a wild kick, crushed a wall, and landed on his back flatly. It happened to him many times before, but it was still irritating. Especially when it is done by a woman…a girl!. The kick really hurts, his back was hurt, but the thought that it was just a girl who did it irritates most.

Jin lifted up his head. He saw the blonde lady approaching slowly. She then halted to watch him on the ground.

"Jin Kazama, how long will you stand my attacks?", dared Lili.

Jin stands up. _'Why am I fighting her? What did she want? I think I saw her fight in the Iron Fist. She is… she is… never mind. But I need to show her she's not enough to defeat Jin Kazama'._

Jin charged at her, executing a right kick. The lady ducks. He immediately retracted his feet and followed it with a right-straight punch. His fist passed through strands of hair. She had dodged, moving to her right. Her sapphire eyes captured his, a sudden duel of sharp stare. She then pulled his arm following his flow of force and gives him a kick in the back.

Jin fell to the ground forward with his arms supporting him. He immediately turned and sees Lili. Again, she was watching him standing up. This only adds up to Jin's irritation. He can feel a bit of mockery in her eyes, whether intentionally or not.

Jin launches an attack, this time a left-straight. She successfully dodged it again. But Jin anticipated it, after seeing her speed and style, he knows she would and she could dodge it. Targeting her left side, he successfully made her move to the right. Then cutting his attack, he changed its direction following her movement. The left-straight turned to a hook going for her head.

Lili had blocked the attacked with her both arms. But he did hit her. His force overpowered her defense. He hit her in the head with her arms. That attack made her close her eyes for a moment, hiding Jin's preparation for the next attack.

Jin lowered down, stepped forward, swung his arm, and hit her badly in the stomach, one of his finishing blows. Lili was thrown a few yards away landing with her right side. She twisted and lifted up her body. Alerted, she saw Jin started charging towards her.

Lili tried to move away, but before she could stand up, a huge motorcycle jumps over her. When it passed her, its speed increased more, headed to Jin Kazama. Jin had no chances to dodge the speeding bike. It hit him. He was thrown meters away and landed on his back almost unconscious.

The time the bike bumps with Jin, Hwoarang turned it; it drifted, and then halted leaving a trail of cloud dust. He kicked the stand and get off the bike.

"Need back up?", Hwoarang asked Lili.

"Not really", she answered. Then she takes her look to Jin, not moving still. " You knocked him badly", she added.

Hwoarang followed her look to Jin. Jin started to get up slowly, still dizzy. Hwoarang laughed.

"That's not enough. I've prepared more", he said.

Then before Jin could really stand up straightly, two mini rockets approached him. The first one hit the ground where he actually stands. The second one is not seen because of the explosion. The explosions, with only split second interval, created a shockwave that pushes Lili and Hwoarang backward together with wall fragments scattered on the ground. The bike was thrown a few feet away from its previous location.

"Is that what you mean?", Lili asked him.

"No", Hwoarang answered, confused.

Then they saw a band of men approaching their place. They were in full battle gears with high calibrated ammos. They headed at Jin first, still covered with smoke, and surrounded him. The others move on to where Hwoarang and Lili are.

"Hey, were not your enemy", Hwoarang said to the approaching soldiers, raising his hands.

Lili, who stand a few feet away from him, didn't give any attention to the soldiers aiming at them. Her eyes were focused to the smoke where Jin should be.

"They killed him", she said in a low voice.

"I doubt it", Hwoarang answered.

'_What kind of human can stand such explosions?'_, Lili wondered. Then before the smoke totally disappeared, they saw a black shadow emerged from it up in the air. Then Lili saw his black wings, his piercing horns, which answer her question. She saw the devil.

"Oh", she silently exclaimed.

Lili heard about that devil genes before, but this is the first one she encountered one. She didn't even know how to react. _'am I scared?'._ She stood there unmoving, staring at the horrible devil.

Devil Jin's eyes flashes, beams came out from it that created destruction and explosion to where it hits, annihilating the soldiers that previously surrounding him. Then he looked at them. Lili felt a sudden pump in her blood. She gasped,_'Would he also shoot us with that beam?'._

The soldiers shifted their gun from them and aim it at Devil Jin. Then an ear-shaking gun fire rolled in throughout the air. Lili covered her ears and ducked. She can see bullet capsules continuously falling on the ground. Then it stopped with the gunfire. She looks up to devil Jin. The bullets were still in the air, as though something invisible was preventing them towards him. Then it all drop in an instant. Devil Jin move closer to them. Lili began to shake. An estrange emotion was happening around her. Devil Jin's eyes began to glow. _'would he shoot us?'_ .

The next thing that happened is every wall of the ruined building collapsed by explosions from here and there, and a huge volume of dust and smoke was formed in the air.

Encounter With the Devil  
E1sky

Chapter 2  
Don't Act Like You Care

Lili started waking up. She was lying in her left side on a wide bed much for her comfort. Her eyes were half open. Then she closed it again gently. She feels a sudden pain in her stomach. She arched forward and held her belly with her hands. _'aw, it was probably because of the fight… the fight!'_. She suddenly recalled.

Her eyes quickly opened up, completely awakened. And then she saw the… a perfect view of a brilliant sunset. The orange shining sun gently sinking in the horizon. It was so beautiful that it silently invades Lili's mind. The clouds above and the trees below were shining with the sun's silky rays.

Then a bird flew in and landed directly in the side of her bed, in front of her. Lili got up to sit. She stare at the bird, it was a colorful one. _'beautiful'_. Then another bird landed beside the first one. _'now they were a pair'._ Lili watched the birds as they also innocently watched her and make some chirping sounds. Lili smiled. She thought she heard them say "good morning" and "hello". Her fantasy made her giggled sweetly. But suddenly, despite of the entertainment she enjoys from the birds, her instincts made her look at her back as though someone was watching her.

And her instinct was right. She completely turned to what she saw. She gasped and startled a little. Her sudden movement sends the birds away, but she doesn't care about them anymore. Her attention was totally captured by the man in front of her. It was Jin Kazama.

Lili moved backward out of the bed to the side of the window. Now she was standing face to face to the man she wanted to defeat.

Jin Kazama doesn't make any movements since Lili notice him. He was sitting on a huge chair a distance from the bed. He was sitting in a manner that he looks like sleeping. His back was totally leaning on the chair. His right cheek was resting on his right knuckles that supported his slightly bowed head. He's not even looking to Lili directly, and without any movements, he asked

"Who are you?"

Lili clenched her fist in her own style of clenching.

"After all the troubles you brought me your still asking who am I?... I will kill you".

"Why?"

Lili snorted, "Stop pretending your innocent!"

'_but is he really pretending?'_

Then the door behind him opened. A well groomed woman entered the room. She wears shades and her blonde hair was neatly tied.

"Did she speak up?"

The woman asked as she approached Jin and stood beside him.

"No"

"Anyway, I got her records", the woman stated, opening the folder she's holding and read "Her name is Emily Rochefort. She joined the Iron Fist Tournament 5 and defeated by Asuka Kazama. She was the only daughter of a wealthy oil magnate, a mishima zaibatsu former business partner. Unfortunately, he suffered bankruptcy because of the zaibatsu split up".

'_Why did he needed that report? What kind of CEO is he?'_

"You want to avenge your father", Jin questioned her.

Lili didn't answer she even stared at him more sharply.

"He's still alive. Go home and take care of him. Come back when he's dead", Jin continued.

"What are you talking about?", she asked.

"Years ago, a son joined the tournament to avenge her mother, unfortunately he too died", Jin stood up. "You'll be discharged tomorrow", He said before going out. The woman followed her. The door closed.

Lili stood still. She was left in the room with those words, the words that never occurred in her mind till now.

'_Me…die…father will…'_

With these death-defying activities she was undertaking, she knows that one could easily die. Her father would surely extremely grieve if he lost her only daughter.

…..

Lili was given a meal later after Jin leaves the room. After about an hour, the maid enters the room to get the empty plates. _'They're one of the world's wealthiest. No wonder they have good cooks'_.

Lili was lying on the bed now, supposedly to sleep. But she can't, she had just awakened and several thoughts bothered her mind. What happened to Hwoarang? How did I get here? What was Jin doing with me?... "he saved me", she whispered a moment, "no!", she blurted getting up.

"I shouldn't think such things. I have no time for confusion. If there's a perfect chance to defeat Jin Kazama, this is it."


	2. Chapter 3: Behind the devil: Jin

Encounter With the Devil  
E1sky

Chapter 3  
Behind the devil: Jin

Lili got out of the bed and searched for the switch of the lights. She found it just beside the door. She turned off the lights so that if happens to be there are guards outside her room, they would think she was asleep. As the lights turned off, the dim moonlight became visible in the window, saving her room from absolute darkness.

Lili took hold of the knob. She held her breath and opened the door slightly. She tucked her head onto the edge of the door and peek. She saw nothing but darkness that she thought that the door was still unopened. She opened the door more. In her astonishment, she found out that the door was almost totally opened, and the entire mansion was full of darkness.

Still in shock, Lili walks out of the room. She looks from left and right and try to see what was happening. On one corner, there was a round object that dimly glows. On other corner was none, only darkness. In her wonder, thoughts began to flood her mind.

'_Is this their way of preventing me from getting anywhere? Are they saving electricity? Where am I really was? Why is it so dark? What was happening? Oh daddyyyy...!'_

In her perplex state, Lili walks around. She passed some of those round objects with gloomy green light. Probably, their glow was not for illuminating, but for only to say that they exist. Lili noticed that this round objects was not placed regularly, but scattered throughout everywhere, some in far distances and some in close distances from the others. She can't tell if these tells directions.

Lili's footsteps were almost soundless. Thanks for ballet classes. Suddenly she stopped walking, alerted. She looked back. This time she can really tell that she was lost. It occurred to her that she had gone too far and can't tell where her room is. _'If not because of this darkness'._ She resented switching off her room's lights.

But instead of going back, she continued. Now, her eyes had adapted to the darkness. Her scotopia had started working and those glowing objects seem grows a little brighter. But still, it was dark, she cannot tell where or what part of the mansion she is.

As Lili walks, she noticed a strange pair of glowing object in one corner. She rushed towards it to find out what it was. It was not the same with the green glowing objects. As she comes closer, she hesitated, and stopped. It occurred to her that those objects were a pair of eyes, shining red eyes.

Lili gasped. The sight of the horrible devil came back to her mind. Then something beneath those red eyes flickered that startled her. It was inside, inside a mouth. She stepped backward. As the flicker continues, she saw it clearer, an open mouth with sharp teeth just beneath those piercing red eyes. The flicker goes brighter, until a breath of fire came out of the mouth. Lili turned and run. She found out that she can run in darkness, fast.

Lili runs unknowing where she's heading. Her footsteps began sounding, creating beats in the air. Suddenly, her hand hits something that opened. _'a door'_. She entered it and leaned on the wall beside the door. She stopped there, panting_. 'What's that? Another weird creature?'._ She closed her eyes and try to calm herself. _'oh Lili. Why did you run? You're not afraid, did you'_. She gently opened her eyes. She saw a gleam of moonlight entering into a wide window_. 'is this my room?'._ She came at the window and look at the crescent moon above. She stood there for the moment.

"What is someone doing here?", a voice from Lili's back said. Lili turned and saw a black figure at the door. The figure step in and hit the switch. As the light illuminated the room, Lili instinctively closed her eyes at the sudden brightness. She heard a sound of astonishment from the other. She opened her eyes, and was also astonished. The other was Asuka Kazama.

"You!...what are you doing here?", they quickly asked each other. Then both paused and stare.

"At last, I've found you Asuka Kazama"

"Oh! Really, I think it's me who found you"

"Not important. Now I'll defeat you"

"Do you know what room is this?"

Lili looked around her surrounding, and found out that it was not her room. The bed was neat, and looks unused, neatly folded.

"There's kind of… special in this room", Asuka continued.

"Where? There's nothing in here" she was squinting.

"There", Asuka pointed a low cabinet in one corner of the room, "That tiny piece makes the entire room special"

On top of the low cabinet, that also serves as a table, was a picture enclosed in a frame.

"What's special on this?", Lili asked as she picked up the picture.

It was a picture of a fair woman with a gentle smile. She was hugging a small boy hugging her waist. The boy was at the bottom of the picture, he almost sunk at the frame borders. But his face was clearly shown. He was smiling, a genuine sweet smile of a child gladly hugging her mother.

"That was my aunt, Jun Kazama"

"Jun Kazama….. so this was-"

"Me", a male voice interrupted Lili.

Lili and Asuka look at the direction of the voice. It was Jin, standing at the door. Then he enters the room.

"At last you showed up", Asuka stated, then attacks Jin with a kick.

Jin blocked the attack, but he was pushed, his feet slides, but he remains standing.

"What's on with you?", he demanded Asuka.

"Me?.. Explain what happened to my dojo, and to all the troubles your doing in the world"

"And who are you for me to explain?"

Asuka gritted her teeth, and give him another kicked. This time, Jin didn't block the attack, he didn't dodge either, he just let the kick hit his face. Lili and Asuka were both surprised. For an unknown reason, they can feel sadness in his expression.

"No fight will happen in this room.", he said calmly, but with authority. Then he took the picture in Lili's hands, and placed it back on the table. Then he goes out the room without further statement. Asuka sighed, and followed him. Lili watched them went out the room first, and then she also went out. Again several thoughts entered her mind.

'_Is he also the son he said earlir who avenged her mother?, uhm.., but he said that son died…But I think he really loves her mother, maybe the same way of how I love my father…Is it possible that we have the same situation….',_ she stops and shakes her head. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was surrounded by darkness, again. _'oh no'_.

How did she forget it? The entire room was full of darkness. She was walking unconsciously. She thought she was following Jin and Asuka, but she can't see them anymore. All she can see was that darkness that seems to be even darker the second time around.

'_Not again'. _Not knowing what to do, she just stood there. She frowned and sighed. She put her hands in her elbows. Then suddenly, she felt something that touches her hair. She move away quickly and saw a black figure_. 'Jin'_ was the first thought that came to her mind, and she was right.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a flame", Jin stated.

'_what's that a joke, hey! We're not friends'_, Lili frowned more. She looked at the strands of hair on her shoulders. Her light golden hair was glowy in the dark, but still far to be mistaken as a flame. Then she noticed Jin going away.

Lili followed him from a distance. This was the best thing she can do for now. He then stopped at a corner. Lili just watch him from a distance. Suddenly, something illuminates Jin's surroundings. Lili saw Jin's back, and when he turned she saw he was holding a lighted candle. Behind him, she noticed a statue of a lion, a lion with a pair of red eyes, mouth open with sharp teeth, and fire in it. She suddenly hated what she just did earlier.

Jin walked and passed her without a word. Again, Lili followed him. Before, she thought she had walk a long distance, but now with Jin leading her, she realized that she had go on circles. She watched Jin, and easily got annoyed with him using only a candle for light.

"Don't tell me this mansion has nooo lights", she said to Jin.

"I don't need too much light"

"Well I am so-", She bump with Jin's back, and before she could yell, Jin hit a switched that illuminates the entire mansion.

Lili's eyes closed, then she opened slowly, waiting for it to adapt to the sudden brightness. She looks around. The place of the mansion where they were was familiar to her. It was a terrace inside the house overlooking the living room. Lili has also a terrace inside her mansion. She came to the edge and looked at the living room below. Now she had a clear view of the inside of the mansion. It was wide. It was neat, and clean, and orderly. Everything was polished to perfection, just like her own mansion, but without the fashion, and accessories, and decorations. Not even a painting, only furniture and fixtures. But still it marvels Lili's eyes.

"Why you...", she was supposed to asked, but Jin's gone.


	3. Chapter 4: Homecoming

Encounter With the Devil  
E1sky

Chapter 4  
Homecoming

The next morning, everything seems fair. Jin was comfortably sitting on a sofa in a small room. It is relatively smaller than the other rooms. It is not a living room or a dining room, but he often used it as a breakfast room and sometimes talks personal problems with Nina. The sun's morning rays were entering from a clear window adding illumination in the room, so that it looks calm bright.

Jin was sipping a cup of hot coffee while listening to Nina, who was reading Lili's profile, seated on the other chair beside the sofa.

"So, what's your plan about her?", Nina asked as she ended her reading and look to Jin.

"We're sending her to her hometown, Monaco.", Jin answered, placing the cup on a low table in front of him.

"Isn't that dangerous, it would be a long trip. G-men might spot our chopper and just blow it up."

Jin smirked, "and when did you started caring for her?"

"Not her, I'm worried for the chopper, and our skilled pilots."

Jin smiled again and laughs simply.

….

After of about an hour, a black helicopter was checked and prepared at the take-off zone. The aircrews were already positioned at the cockpit, waiting for orders. Jin and Nina, still in her glasses, were standing there, a distance from the chopper. A zaibatsu soldier was approaching them with Lili following behind him. The soldier halted in front of them, saluted, then departed, leaving Lili with them. Lili's face is dead serious, sharply looking at them.

"Had a bad sleep? Don't tell me it's the breakfast.", Nina said dryly.

Lili didn't answer, her look passed from them to the helicopter behind, and then back at them, particularly to Jin. Her eyes narrowed, and without a word, she attacked Jin with her left arm.

Nina managed to stop her. She grabbed Lili's wrist with her left hand, but Lili immediately followed her attack. Her right arm executed a back swing, hitting Nina's head. Her left hand was freed, Nina had slides backward, but still standing. Her black sunglasses fell to the ground, revealing her face. Now Lili can recognize her,_'she was Nina, Nina Williams'_. Then Nina immediately gestured to strikes back. But before she could make her first move, she felt Jin's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Hold it", Jin said looking down to her, Nina assumed her normal gesture, then he take her look to Lili,. "to the chopper".

Lili frowned, "Sure, if you come with me", she dares.

Jin didn't answer immediately, Nina slightly frowned. "Come on", Jin called as he walked toward the chopper. Lili's faced turned to a little bit puzzled, but she just followed Jin and mount up the chopper.

….

Minutes of flying had passed; the pilot and his co-pilot were doing well in the controls. Behind their seats was Lili. Her seat was paralleled to the side of the chopper, making her faced the other side, which seats Jin Kazama. He was in his drowsy seating posture, head bowed.

Lili sometimes look at him. She noticed he was holding a can in one hand which she thinks is beer; she didn't pay attention to it. She was still thinking why Jin had come with her. _'How dare you forget that Lili, of course he can escaped. He's a devil!'_.

"Is this the way you want me and your loyal pilots to be blown up?", Lili blurted. The pilots shrugged slightly as they overheard that. Jin didn't answer, and doesn't move either.

"I heard you, some sort of what you called G-men will blow up this helicopter", Lili continued. But Jin still doesn't speak or make any movements, none at all. "are you drunk enough to be unable to speak!", she blurted in frustration.

Still she gets no reply. Jin was not moving, his head was still bowed and seems no intention to move, or face her. Lili was ready to explode, _'no one do this to me' ._but before she could shot her feet to Jin, she realized that the helicopter was flying downward.

"What!, are we in Monaco already?", Lili asked the pilots.

"Were not told to go there", the co-pilot answered.

Lili take her look back to Jin, downward. She saw the can in his hand that seems falling from his grasp.

The helicopter landed smoothly, but still, it shakes Jin. He slid from his seat and continuously to the floor. Lili's eyes got big as she saw him fell. She frowned. _'the strong, powerful Jin Kazama fell from his chair!'_. Her frowned slightly turned to a smile, then she take her look away from him, hiding her soundless laughter. Now she knows, he was really sleeping.

Jin's back does not totally fell to the floor though; his upper back was still resting on the chair's edge, making him sitting rather than lying. He looked up and saw Lili. She was sitting sideward. Her eyes was gently closed, a hand was hiding the half of her face, though soundless, obviously she was laughing. Jin frowned a bit. He looked at the pilots, but he can't see them. It seems they were hiding on the chair's back. Jin stands up, "come on, Lili", he called out as he mount down out the chopper.

Lili opened her eyes as she heard her name. She stopped laughing. She see the can that Jin was previously holding, it rolled to her feet. She noticed that it wasn't beer, but pineapple juice.

Jin watched Lili as she stepped down the helicopter. She doesn't look serious now; she was walking at ease towards him. Then she suddenly halted to hold her hair as they blew towards her face. A strong gust of wind was blowing behind her, with the sound of helicopter engine. When she looked back, she saw the helicopter going up and flying away.

Lili rushed toward Jin, alerted. "What are you really planning to do?", she inquired.

"This place is near your vacation house. We'll depart from here, you to your way and me to my own.". Jin answered, and then he turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

Jin turned back, "What?"

Lili looked bothered. She bowed her head down. "I… um… I, I don't know how to go home", she blurted with all her courage. She feels awkward. _'who said you can only hear that to children_'. She heard him smirked, and then laughing.

"You can't blame me. I don't know this place you've brought me, you understand!", she blurted. But it seems he heard nothing. He continued laughing, hugging his stomach. She can't tell if his laughter was genuine or he's just avenging his fall, from the chair.

Lili clenched her fist. She felt ridiculous. Her irritations came back to her. His laughter was echoing in her ears. _'no one do this to me'._ And before she could really think of it, her body gestured backward and gave him a wild kick.

Jin was hit badly; he was thrown on the ground yards away. Lili put her hands to her elbows while pleasurably watching him landed, and wait for him to move. But he didn't move, he didn't stand up. Lili began to be bothered; she rushed toward him and kneeled beside. His eyes were closed, he was breathing deeply. She noticed her black shirt under his black jacket, it's getting darker, no! It's getting wet, wet of… of blood.

Lili gulped. _'did_ _my kick do this, no! it's not that'_. She began searching Jin's pockets. She's hoping for a thing that she often hands to Sebastian. She found it there, Jin's phone. She immediately dialed her number.

"Sebastian it's me, Lili", she cuts the voice that answered the call, "get me here, quick", she listened for a moment, then she stood up and looked around, "um…I think I'm on a hill… a glaze, a grassland… thick trees in front of me and… the city, the city at my back. I can see the tall building with huge Japanese letters on its top from here…"

….

Now, Lili was watching Jin Kazama lying on a bed in one of her vacation house's guest room. His jacket was removed. He was on his black shirt, and under his shirt was bandages around his body put on by Lili's private doctor.

The doctor said that he has a lot of shrapnel wounds and burns. Probably, it's because of the mini-rockets. Now, Lili realized that even a devil can be wounded. She remembers the time when she woke up in a room in Jin's mansion, but now it's the opposite. He was now in her hands. She can do to him whatever she wants.

'_kill him, no, torture'_, she smiled at the thought of it, and nearly laugh. But she knows she would not do it now, at least not now.


	4. Chapter 5: Hospitable Lili

Encounter With the Devil  
E1sky

Chapter 5  
Hospitable Lili

After of about an hour she arrived with Jin, Lili was resting in her room, feeling all well at last.

"Miss Lili", Lili heard Sebastian calling her. She went out the room to the edge and railings of the elevated floor where the rooms were. She looked down at Sebastian in the living room.

"There's someone-"

"Hey Lili, good your okay", Hwoarang entered in without waiting for permission and cutting Sebastian.

"Hwoarang!", Lili immediately walk down the stairs. She passed in front of him and continued to the sofa. Hwoarang followed her, but he remained standing in front of her seat.

"Yes I'm okay", Lili said as she sat down, "What are you doing here?"

"Huh, just making sure…"

Suddenly, while he was speaking, Lili's look passed him and saw Jin behind, at the railings in front of his room. His hand was resting at the edge of the railings. He's watching them. Lili was suddenly alerted, but hide it to Hwoarang.

"Now you know, will you go now", Lili said.

"Huh"

"Didn't I tell you I'm a very private person; I don't want somebody in my home, now go! Sebastian", Lili called out as she stood up and pushes Hwoarang.

"Yes miss Lili", Sebastian helps Lili and try to drag Hwoarang towards the door.

"Hey, hey, what about that devil? When will our next attack?", Hwoarang pleaded as he was brought outside the door.

"I'll just call you", Lili answered, then slammed the door closed. She immediately went back to the living room.

"Oh, did I ruined your reunion?", Jin asked.

"What are you doing? You ought to be sleeping all day", Lili answered, a little bit angry, but she's not sure why.

"Is it my fault I woke up"

"Of course! The doctor said you need a long, looooong rest"

"Doctors, oh that's why I got these bondages, I don't expect you'll care for me"

"I'm just repaying you"

"For what?"

"For sparing my life, but it's just for now. I'm sure of that."

"Fine, will you get me some cold water to drink."

"What!"

"Well, that's how you should care a badly injured person."

"How dare you,", Lili snorted, then she turned toward the dining room. But just after her first step, she heard a sound in the railings. She looked back and saw Jin sitting on the floor. He set his back on the railings, and even from behind, Lili can tell that he was in his drowsy posture.

'_Maybe he's really weak'_, Lili turned and walks toward the dining room, but not to get watet, but to be away from Jin. She sat on a chair beside the table. _' I'll serve no one except my father, maybe I'll let my maids serve him but not me, not me!'. _On the table in front of her, was a tray containing different containers of different powders. It was of powder coffee, milk, juices, chocolate, creamer, a complete variety of drinks. Lili's eyes fell on these, then an idea flash in her mind.

Plan A…

"Sebastian, will you make me pineapple juice."

"Yes, miss Lili", Sebastian answered, who was following her since he called her from the living room. Sebastian immediately makes the pineapple juice, add some crushed ice, and then stir.

"Let me", Lili offered. Sebastian gave her the glass of cold pineapple juice. Lili placed it on the table, and then she pulled the tray of powder containers closer. She opened the containers one by one, and then get a scoop each and put it to the juice. She doesn't care what kind of powder she was adding, but she just maintained not to alter the color of the juice.

Sebastian's eyes got big as he watched her scoop from one container to another. "Miss Lili, your stomach will ache if you do that", he pleaded.

Lili give him a smile of assurance. "Don't worry its okay", then she stir's it pleasurably.

Jin had got back to his bed, sitting. He planned to roam at the city this day and hunt a G-men soldier to get some information about Kazuya himself. But sometimes, he needed to admit, he's better resting. He heard a click at the door. He saw Lili entering the room with a glass of cold pineapple juice.

"Here", Lili offered, but before he could touch the glass in her hands, she pulled it back. "Will you tell me first why you went with me?"

"You asked me to, right?"

"But you're injured"

"So?"

Lili sighed, she handed him the juice. Her heart pounds louder as he took it, wondering how it awfully taste. When he placed the glass into his lip, she bit her lip to avoid laughing too early. _'go taste it'_. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him taste the very first sip. But in her disappointment, he had no reaction. He continually sips, and still, no reaction. _'what's happening?'._

"Ah… refreshing", he remarked when he finally stopped.

"Huh!, how about the taste?", Lili immediately inquired.

"Why? Do you not know how a pineapple juice tasted?"

"Well… I just wanted to know it in your own taste"

"Actually I can hardly taste it. I lost my taste just this morning when I sip a hot coffee. That's why I only asked for cold water, as long as it's cold, it's good. Anyway, I appreciate your effort doing me a pineapple juice."

Lili was stunned, completely disappointed, and irritated. _'my goodness! He even thinks I care'_. So she needs to neutralize it. She swung her arm and slaps his face heavily. That slap sends Jin's head to the bed, and then he heard the door slammed closed, leaving him alone and wondering why he was slapped.

Plan B…

It was nearly lunch; Lili was back at the chair in the ding room. Sebastian was also there with her.

"What would you like for lunch, miss Lili?", Sebastian asked. But after the juice failure, Lili's mind was not yet on food, but on how to ruin Jin.

"I want something different… frogs!"

"Oh, what did you say Miss Lili?"

"I said frogs, I want frogs."

"Oh, okay miss Lili, we'll get you fresh frogs.", shocked Sebastian went out the room.

Lili waited, and after of about an hour, Sebastian enters the dining. A maid was behind him carrying a tray.

"Miss Lili, as you said we've prepared a meal for the visitor first."

"Thanks Sebastian, let me do it.", she offered standing up and taking the tray from the maid.

Jin was sitting on the bed. He tried to get out, but the door was locked, even the windows were all locked. He was not hungry, but he knows it's time to eat. Then he heard the door clicked. Lili enters the room with a tray. She placed the tray on a wheeled table in the room and positioned it in front of Jin.

"Lunch in bed, unusual.", Jin muttered.

"That's how you should care a badly injured person", Lili answered.

"or a prisoner", Jin muttered.

Jin saw his meal, a plate of rice and a smaller plate of fried frogs with breading and fresh green leafy veggies beside it. Very presentable. Lili saw Jin's eyes twinkle at the sight of it, and she doesn't know why. She was even more shocked when without hesitation, Jin get the knife and fork, and tasted the frog.

"This is good, and it reminds me of a clear pond in the forest.", Jin remarked.

"What do you mean?", Lili inquired.

"Well, you can get fresh frogs on that pond."

'_and what does a billionaire like him knows about that?'_

"You know what, this is-", blag!, and before Jin could say another good thing about his meal, Lili slapped him. His head on the bed and he heard the door also slammed. Jin got up and continued his meal. "It's good, but Jun's frog tempura is the best."

Lili went back at the dining; she was confused and a little bit frustrated. She doesn't expect Jin like frogs.

"Sebastian isn't those frogs poisonous?"

"Of course not miss Lili, we've carefully picked it.". Lili wants it poisonous for Jin, but she can't blame them for doing so. "and miss Lili, here's yours", she heard Sebastian say, and she saw the same course of meal she had just serve to Jin on the table.

Lili stared at it, and she doesn't know if she can take it. _'No I can't'_. But before she could push it away, she heard Sebastian say, "our cooks gave their very best for it", and she saw his eyes full of hope. Well, she doesn't want to disappoint Sebastian. She looks at the frogs again. Actually, she told them not to chop the frogs to make it looks whole, and even living, for Jin to lose his appetite. And they've made it. They make it looked like a whole, and they even put fake eyeballs for the effect.

Lili gulped. _'would I fall on my own trap'_. With all her courage, she picked up the fork and knife. She cuts a small portion of the frog's meat, and closing her eyes, she tasted it. Her eyes swung open. "Uhm…. It's good. It taste like chicken!". Now she knows.

Plan C….

Lili remained in the dining after the lunch. She's thinking of another way to correct her mistakes. She failed to ruined Jin twice, and not only that, she even gave him what he wants. That irritates her.

"Miss Lili, your dessert", Sebastian put a bowl of homemade candies on the table. The candies were wrapped in a transparent plastic. Lili picked up one, unwrapped it, and put in her mouth. It's sweet.

"Sebastian, what are these?"

"Durian, Miss Lili, durian bars."

"Amazing, its foul smell was gone."

A few days ago, Mr. Rochefort visits Lili after his business trip to Asia. He left his loving daughter with a thorny fruit called durian which he got from a South East Asian country. Lili tried to eat it, but at the very first slice of it, she back out because it smells '_ew..'_. She can't even stand close to it, so she just ordered Sebastian to dump it. But because Mr. Rochefort told him to, "make her at least taste it", Sebastian placed it on a tight container and keeps it in the refrigerator. Then he asked the kitchen maids to think of a way to make it more eatable, and that's how the durian candy bars was produced for Lili.

"Sebastian, have you still some of that fruit?"

"Yes Miss Lili"

"Will you serve me some?"

"As you wish Miss Lili", Sebastian gladly went out the room. When he came back, he was holding a plate with slices of durian. As he comes closer, Lili smelled its foul aroma. She planned to serve it to Jin herself to see his reaction, but since she can't stand its smell, she just asked a maid to bring it to him.

Lili waited in the dining. She imagines how Jin could take it. No matter how weird his sense of smell was, she's sure it won't be pleasant to him. She had a high expectation for success this time. The maid came back at the dining.

"How does he like its smell?", Lili immediately inquired, her eyes sparkling.

"He said it's awful."

Lili laughs, "and its taste?"

"He loves it"

"What!", Lili's smile faded in an instant.

"He said it's sweet, and creamy. He just likes it. In fact his very thankful you're sharing him a delicious rare fruit like this."

The maid was still speaking when Lili stood up and went out of the dining. It didn't take a minute when Jin saw her entered his room. He can feel her raging aura as he comes closer. Lili swung his arm, but Jin had blocked it.

"I know you-" Blag! Before Jin could finished his sentence, he receives a slap from her other arm, and then a kick, and then another, and another. Blag! Blag! Blag!

Sebastian and the other maids heard the noise. It seems there was a rumble happening in that room. But it's not a rumble, it's a murder. Anyway she left him alive, but what she actually did, may add up a month to Jin's recovery.

Plan D….

After that Lili went back at the dining room. She sat at her previous chair and sigh a sigh of frustration. She had just beaten Jin badly, but it doesn't satisfy her. She gets no pleasure in beating a defenseless fighter. What she need is to ruin him in a different way, but she had failed, again.

She picked up a durian bar, still on the table, and ate.

"Sebastian, what did you put on these?"

"Oh, honey Miss Lili."

"Honey… oh, honey,yes! You're right Sebastian, honey.", Lili blurted, and another idea began stirring in her mind.

Sebastian was confused at what she was saying, and he even got more confused when she told him what she wanted. Anyway, Sebastian just obeyed her.

While waiting, Lili did some other things. The sun had already set when she heard Sebastian calling her. She met him in the living room.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes Miss Lili, here", Sebastian handed her a red box with a handle. Lili receives it with a smile. "Thanks Sebastian, thanks."

Then she immediately went up to Jin's room. She entered in, and in her surprise, he was not there, not there!. She looked around, no Jin Kazama. She looked under the bed, none. She was sure the door was locked before she entered. She checked the windows; all were still locked, and undamaged.

She went out and looked at other rooms, she found him not. She went down the living room, the dining, the kitchen, all around the mansion, with the box still in her hand. But she saw no Jin Kazama, not even a trace. Even her maids didn't saw him, and she was sure they wouldn't open his door without her permission. _'But where did he go?, and how?'._

Suddenly, she heard a knocked on the door. She immediately went into it, and opened the door, it was Hwoarang.

"Hey Lili, will you-", she hand him the box and slammed the door. "Hey, you don't need to be shy when you're giving a gift." Hwoarang called out.

He opened the box, splitting the handle. Then a screamed was heard, buzzes was heard, a motorcycle screeched and sped away followed by hundreds of angry yellow and black stingers. How fortunate Jin was, angry bees was the worst gift you could receive, especially when you're weak, and imprisoned.

Lili sat down on the sofa, totally frustrated. Her mind was blank. _'where did he go, and how?'._ But then she remembered something, there's still a room which she did not search. _'would he stupid enough to enter a lady's precious room?'. _Her room, her own room.

Lili immediately went up to her room. She opened the door, walked in, looked around, and in her relief, he was not there. She sighed. She turned towards the door and immediately turned back, alerted. She noticed something in her window. She slowly moves towards it. A paper was clipped on her window. It was a written letter. It reads

"_I will just call you when I needed to die."_

_"P.S. Your room is cute."_

Lili crumpled the paper, opened the window, and throw the paper outside. "How dare you Jin Kazama!", she shouted. But she failed to notice the shadow above her. She failed to hear the reply of the black figure sitting on the roof, peeking down at her, just above her window. It was Jin.

"I didn't enter your room, I clipped the paper and just peeked from the outside.", Jin answered in a low voice, not intending for her to be heard. He waited till Lili's light is turned off then he stands up. He was holding his jacket in his hand. Something in his back was sprouting. It re-rips the bondages and his shirt. His black wings and his horns appeared. "Telekinesis can unlocked things without really breaking it, and devil genes heal.". He flapped his wings. His feet lift up from the roof, and fly

…

Sebastian was placing back the medicines in the cabinet. He had prepared these medicines for, if ever Lili complained stomach aches because of the juice. He doesn't know why, but he's glad she had not. _'goodness'_

Lili was now lying in her bed, ready to sleep. She doesn't know why but, after all her failures, she still feels at ease, as though she had succeeded. Now she can sleep well. _'sweet dreams'._

Devil Jin was gently flying lowly and slowly throughout the peaceful, calm, dark blue sky. Actually he wanted to go higher and faster, but he can't. He knows he can exert much force, but he can't. He doesn't know why, but his stomach was aching. _'aw'._


	5. Chapter 6 A Blonde Collision

Encounter with the Devil  
Eisky

Chapter 6  
Blonde Collision

Just as the morning sun fully came out of its earth horizon and cloud vessels, a black helicopter warily landed at the rooftop of Chaolan's robot laboratory building. A moment later, Jin came out the chopper, making his way to meet his uncle, Lee.

It was a day after his visit, no, captivity at Lili's mansion. Yesterday, he spends his time resting, and pestering, fighting the seizure of Devil on him. After two consecutive days of using his power, it seems the devil had increased its grasped. It was also yesterday when he received Lee's call for a meeting.

Jin doesn't know his objective. They had never met before. They only had some several short conversations on phones. He doesn't know if he can trust him, but still, he agreed meeting him, alone. Anyway, after waging wars around the globe, he already expected tremendous oppositions and threats. His expectations didn't fail him. G-corp take a stand, a group of tekken force rebelled, Russian Spetsnatz is moving, and Lee… he didn't care. More negative energies, the better, the faster. He never celebrated Father's day ever since, but he had watched "The Bridge Master and his Son" video, and it somehow inspired him.

"Jin, good thing you come", Lee greeted sitting on a chair in his office, talking like they knew each other for a long time. Maybe that's his natural way of getting with people, and it was proven effective for women. Jin had got information on him from Nina.

"and good thing I can't see a poor dame here right now", Jin stated as he sat to the adjacent chair.

"No, you're wrong. Actually she's one of the reasons why I called you."

Jin had to release a deep sigh, showing no sign of interest. Seeing that, Lee produced an envelope from the drawer of the table in front of them. Then, he placed it in front of Jin, daring him to take a look.

Jin picked up the envelope, opened it, only to pull a full body picture of a young lass with pink hair, clothed in purple dress and white gloves and boots.

"It seems, you're type of victims are going younger and younger" , Jin remarked, simply sarcastic.

Lee laugh, "I'm selling her to you."

Jin, again, released a deep sigh.

"Take a look at the papers", Lee suggested.

Jin pulled out another paper from the envelope; it was a partial blue print of a female android.

"So this was the real she"

"Yes, and I think she's more advance than the Jack robots of G-corp."

"Really?", Jin asked dryly.

"You actually had control on her don't you?", Lee accused, but calm.

"I'm going", Jin uttered, placing back the papers on the table.

"Later, anyway, I still had something to talk with you."

Jin wondered. Lee continued, "I had received an X-rated report on you."

"X-rated report! Is there such thing", Jin incredulously and irritatedly. "What is it?"

"That you took home a woman"

"It's not what you think", Jin said defensively. _'I'm not like you.'_

"Fine, who is she?". Jin was anxious to tell him. "Come on, tell me, I might just know her", Lee inquired.

"Lili Rochefort", Jin blurted.

Lee giggled for a moment. "See, I know her, or at least I had info. So how is she?"

"I told you, it's not what you think"

"Just described her then"

Jin think for a moment, frowning. "I don't know"

"Oh come on Jin, it's as easy as ABC. Let me help you. She's A,….alluring", Lee began, waving his hand as though he sees Lili in the air, "B,….beautiful, C,….charming,…., D-"

"Deadly", Jin interrupted.

"ah… okay that's counted, continue for E"

"Eerie", Jin muttered.

"Okay you're learning, how about F"

"Fatal"

This time, Lee was silent for a moment.

"You're not that afraid of her, are you?"

"How can I? I'm the devil", Jin answered, standing up and making his way to the door.

"Devil, if I only knew you're a mama's boy", Lee mumbled as Jin went out, reclining himself to the chair, "At least, now I know I'm right. Bosconovitch, excellent."

Meanwhile, a sound of slow and melodious classical ballet music was heard from a room of Lili's mansion. Along with it, Lili was gracefully doing her routine of ballet steps as gentle as a butterfly silently flapping in the airwaves. She likes ballet. It's something that soothes her.

Yesterday, she had a talk with her father on the webcam. Though he's trying to look okay, she knows he's not. It makes her to worry more. She even considered going home and takes care of her father, just as like what Jin advice. But that's just only another reason she wouldn't, because it was Jin's advice. She missed her father, but she wants to help him. She need to settle the problem with that Mishima Zaibatsu first, but of course the Zaibatsu wouldn't want any settlement, so she need to defeat Jin Kazama and forcibly make the settlement that will be totally for her, destroying the Zaibatsu. But for now, ballet is her relaxation. As the music ended, she precisely delivered her final pose.

Sebastian applauded her, her sole audience. "Splendid, Miss Lili", he commented, eyes misty. His heart was filled with gladness whenever he saw her on ballet floor, rather than on those unsafe street fighting. Sometimes, he can't even imagine that the sweet child, the only daughter of the Rochefort family, whom who he sworn to serve, was doing those deathly activities, and when she was only sixteen!

"Thank you, Sebastian", Lili appreciated as she passed on him, making her way to the door. "Will you tell the driver to prepare the limo; I want to go shopping after my shower."

"As you wish, Miss Lili", Sebastian replied, who was following her along the way.

An hour later, a pink limo was sent off from the mansion.

On an exclusive women's boutique, Nina was carefully picking to a wide sort of clothing hanging on racks. The boutique had just opened, and usually it had only few customers, few but purely wealthy customers. Nina spotted a pink hooded sweater. She moves on to pick it up, but as her hand touched it, another hand incidentally touched it at the very same instant. Then the other immediately flinched and was startled a bit when she saw who she was.

Nina smiled, "oh, we meet again, Lili Rochefort"

"Looks like, we have the same target this time, Miss Nina Williams", Lili replied.

Nina laughed, "Good thing you remember my name, 'cause I clearly remember what you did", she said, swinging backward and striking Lili with her right hand; a quick and effective attack.

Lili was hit hard on her left temple, forcing her to take steps backward, and she gasped when she saw Nina attacking again. She can't counter, but she precisely grabbed Nina's arm, sidestepped, and pushed her to her own flow of force, missing Lili.

Nina had to bump to a hanger rack that hangs number of women's clothes before she can maneuver. "I like your moves", she said to Lili smiling. Other racks began to fell one by one like a domino behind her. Immediately, a saleslady had come to pick up the clothes, and another approached them, "ah… please ma'm, I'm begging you to stop", she said in her most polite manner.

"This is not a good place for dueling, isn't it", Lili stated rather asking.

Nina smiled once again, stare lingering. "Do you have time?"

Lili's eyes narrowed, but she dares. A little while later, a black corvette sped away from the boutique, followed by a pink limo.

At a restaurant, Paul Phoenix and Steve Fox were busy browsing on the high priced international menus of a first class restaurant.

"Steve, are you sure with this?", Paul anxiously asked.

"Yeah, this is the only place I know the Laws won't find us. We can enjoy our meal here."

"Sure, they wouldn't dare to eat at restaurant's like this, and they wouldn't think we would. But how can we order a meal if all the prices will send us to the streets."

"Just leave it to me, my treat."

"Thanks Steve", Paul smiled.

The waiter approach them, "May I take your order sir", she asked politely.

"Yes, two servings of three cup rice", Steve begun, Paul smile grew wider, expecting for heavy meal. '_Imagine, three cups of rice for each of us, at a high class restaurant'_. Steve proceeded, "free gravy, free soup, free sauce… sweet and spicy", the waiter jotted down, then she and Paul waited for more, "that's all", Steve ended.

Paul almost fell over.

"ah… eh..that's all sir", the waiter asked, unbelieving. In her five years of service, no one dares to do this thing, though many want to try.

Yet, while they were talking, another yellow hair guy in black coat sat in a vacant chair in their table, Lars.

"May I sit here?", he asked, but already seated. Paul and Steve neither say yes or no, they just stare at him.

"May I take your order sir?", the waiter asked the new comer.

Lars picked up a menu book on the table. "A cup of rice", he began. Paul and Steve smirked, thinking that the new comer was lost, mistakenly entered the wrong restaurant. _'ordering only a cup of rice, ha!'_. Lars proceeded, "also an order of fricassee… tempura, and… Adobo."

"How about your drink sir?"

"Pineapple juice", Lars replied.

A couple of minutes later, Paul and Steve had to cover their meal from Lars. Irritation already there, they can't enjoy their eating, though first class gravy and soup taste good. Actually, it was Lars who needed to cover their meal from them who were eyeing his meal. He spotted them once, and he pulled the dishes closer to him. That irritates Paul and Steve more.

"Look at that crap, does he thinks we envied his meal?", Paul whispered, irritated.

"And look, he ordered too much viands for a cup of rice. He doesn't know anything about ratio and proportion", Steve whispered back, and get Lars' attention, "hey you! You have too much viands there, can we taste one?"

"No", was Lars simple reply.

"Oh, come on, we'll just have to taste it", Paul reinforced.

"We can trade if you want", Lars suggested. Then they offered him a bowl of sweet and spicy sauce, "Freaks", he remarked, and that's when they started. Attack!

The black corvette and the pink limo had parked respectively in front of a grand restaurant. Nina came out from the driver's seat. The driver came out from the limo, but Lili didn't wait for him. She opened the door herself and stepped out the limo. First she was looking to Nina, only a small open space was between them, and then she examined the façade of the building to where they were, the restaurant.

"This is not a fighting ground either", Lili protested. And before Nina could answer, they heard a loud crashed inside. Then the glass door burst into fragments, hit by the head and back of a yellow hair guy in sky blue jacket. "or… it is", Lili took back.

Paul and Steve had attacked Lars. Their table broke, they rolled, and then something had hit Steve. He didn't know what it was. It may be Lars, but it can also be Paul accidentally. He was thrown, crashed through the glass door, and landed outside, flat on his back.

He felt dizzy; he looked up, and up. Then he saw Nina standing upside-down. "Hi mom", he greeted, quickly standing up.

Then, the moment he stands up, Paul and Lars thrown their selves together and landed at the same spot that Steve left. Lars lied flat on the asphalt ground, Paul was over him. They grappled against each other. Brawling to what!

"What the hell!", Nina uttered loudly. Paul and Lars halted. Then, they realize that they were watched, by two women. They freed each other and quickly stand up.

The five people, Nina, Lili, Paul, Steve, and Lars remained there in front of the door of the restaurant, forming corners of a pentagon. A restaurant crew had started cleaning up the glass fragments, and occasionally glancing at them. They were silent, suspiciously looking at each other. Lars was trying to hide his face from Nina with his disheveled hair that fall on his face, without being suspicious. Starting with Paul, who was standing a distance in front of the door, we go counter clockwise. To the next corner of the pentagon was Steve, then it was Nina, then Lili, then Lars, then Paul, then Steve, then Nina, then….

The silence was broke by the sound of the phone. Lars took out the phone from his pocket and answered the call. "Hello, Lee..,", he whispered, then listen for a moment. Nina's auditory sense was sharp enough to hear that. That name made a tick on her, but of course, there were many Lees out there. "okay, okay.. I'll be there..", Lars uttered to the phone, moving away while yet talking.

"Hey look Paul, he goes without paying his bill!", Steve protested.

"I think we should learn from him", Paul replied.

"But we haven't eat much!", Steve turned to Nina, "ah… mom, I think it's not an accident we meet here, shall we join you?"

Nina didn't answer, seems thinking of something.

"Bad idea", Lili comented.

"Get lost", Nina ordered Steve.

"Okay", Steve said, pushing Paul away.

Then Nina produced a phone on his pocket and give words to a loyal tekken soldier, "yellow hair, black coat". She put the phone back on her pocket, and takes her look to Lili. "Shall we go now?", she invited rather asking.

Lili followed her, making their way to the restaurant. The way Nina talks with her bothered her; it seems she was a good elder sister to her. Lili had no siblings. She grew up with her father, and her old butler. Deep in her heart, she longs for a womanly care, a female touch, a mother's love. But she never entertained the fact. Her father loves her so much, and she was tough enough, she needs to.

Head turns as they enter the restaurant, till the waiter approached them. "May I help you ma'm?"

"Exclusive table", Nina told him.

"This way Ma'm", the waiter lead them to a stair, then they reached a special table for two, where no one could bother them. They sat on opposite sides, the table was round. "Your orders ma'm?", the waiter politely asked Nina.

Nina gestured to Lili.

"Pine-… white tea", Lili uttered.

Nina smiled, "Pineapple juice for two", the waiter jotted, and move his way.

"Do you know what's my job?", Nina asked Lili.

"Never mind"

"I'm an assassin"

"Soo what?"

"I'm supposed to assassinate Heiachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama… , the people you want to kill"

"and you failed, apparently", Lili commented, bit sarcastic.

"Well, I ended up being the assistant of the CEO of the Zaibatsu, because of Jin.", she paused. "Want a position in the company?"

"The Zaibatsu already betrayed my father, and I won't serve Jin. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, Jin would want you stay that way, but maybe you'll change minds if you know him"

"He's a crazy, rude, evil human that ruined my father and waging wars around the world."

"You don't understand. How can a childish, spoiled brat, stubborn daughter like you can understand him, anyway."

"Don't speak like you know me!"

"and don't speak like you know him too."

'Did I?', Lili wondered. Then they were interrupted when the waiter arrived and placed the glasses of pineapple juice on the table. They remained silent even after the waiter had gone away, keeping themselves busy with the drinks.

"I'm going", Lili finally bid, opening her tiny handbag on her lap.

"I'll pay the bill", Nina stated, but Lili seems to heard nothing. She take out her wallet from the bag, pulled out a huge bill, placed it on the table, stand up and get away, leaving Nina.

Lars was oblivious to the man tailing him as he entered Chaolan's laboratory. The man takes out his phone and dialed a number. Nina's phone rang, who was still at the restaurant. She picked it up, tucked in her ear, and listen for the report. "Target confirmed."

Lili went out the restaurant and ride on her limo. But before she could enter in, a man grabbed her arms and mouth, preventing her from screaming. Someone had struck the driver, and then they drag her to a black mustang and speed away immediately.

Jin had taken off from the laboratory, piloting the helicopter, and oblivious to the timed bomb hidden behind him, placed by someone at the laboratory, counting down for his dear life.


	6. Chapter 7: Disaster and Music

Encounter with the Devil  
E1sky

Chapter 7  
Disaster and Music

The black mustang was speeding like devil-chased. In just minutes, they had already exited the city. Lili was sitting calmly inside, pretending to be helpless, and harmless. Her abductors didn't bind her hands. They let her move freely inside the car, like they never knew who she really was.

That made Lili think, most of her big-time abductors had already knew that she was dangerous. 'Are _they small-time kidnappers? It can't be! They have nice suits, and riding a four-door mustang. Then who they were?_' Lili got a hint when she saw a G-corp insignia on the dashboard. '_So they were G-corp's. But what do they want from me? Hmmm… I had nothing to do with them. Had to escape now?_' She hesitated, because she likes the song that the car stereo was playing. It was: _just a day just an... ordinary day just trying to get by…_ '_Maybe we can wait for some five more minutes._'

Jin Kazama was on his way back home. He was reclining on the pilot's chair of his chopper, boredom was building up. He can even let the chopper on autopilot mode. He doesn't know why but he suddenly longs for excitement, though he did not fully regain his strength yet from his previous mishaps. But before he could really wish for it, he heard something suspiciously ticking behind him.

He looked back. He saw a small rectangular digital screen that displays red numbers. 'Is _that a clock?_' But it was counting down. His eyes twitched when the number turned to single digit. 'No_ a bomb!_' It was partly hidden and partly visible, like whoever placed it wants him to be horribly scared before dying.

Nine seconds… He came into it immediately. '_Can I remove it?_' No! He examined it hastily. There was a wire connected from it into the engine. It may even explode if he plucked it out. Five seconds… '_So what now?_' Four… '_Had to jump!_' Three… He rushed to the door. Two… he kicked the door. One…'_jump!_' Boom! The helicopter exploded. The air was shaken by a thunderous sound. Fire savagely burst out, producing a thick cloud of black smoke.

Jin was only few meters away from the chopper when it exploded. He was shaken by the combined shockwave and sound wave. A wave of fire had licked his body, and then he was swallowed up by a thick cloud of black smoke, preventing his breathing. He remained unseen for the next few moments, and then a while later, Devil Jin emerge from the cloud of smoke. He was flying lamely, gradually going downward.

The black mustang never slowed down, they were still at a fast speed. They reach a sloping road built on a side of a mountain, and they proceeded going upward. '_It's about time_.' Lili tackled the man sitting beside her. Then she struck the driver in front with the side of her hand. The car spun around and goes back downward the slope uncontrollably. Then she kicked the door and jump out from the rampant car. The car screeched and goes on zigzag before hitting the railings on the edge of the road placed before the cliff and serves as a border.

Lili watched the car as it bumps with the railings. The two men came out from each side dizzily. The first one charged at Lili, but she easily dodged the attack. She struck him in the nape first, and then she turned around and kicked him badly on his lower back. The man was sent to the ground unconscious, but then Lili heard gunfire behind her.

"Don't move!", the other man commanded to Lili when she tried to turn to him. He, after learning the fighting prowess of their supposedly victim, was wielding a gun. Lili still dared to move, but a bullet came rushing from behind and traversed to her shoulder, ripping a part of her dress and missing her skin by just a tip of the pen. That leaves a noticeably red line on the white of her skin.

'_Good shooter_' Lili can't just take chances. She needs to be careful in her very movements. But before she could really think of a way to subdue her opponent, she heard a thud behind, and the man shrieked. She looked back, and she saw Steve who had just pummeled the man unconscious to the ground. Paul was behind him in his bike.

"You okay missed?", Steve asked.

"Yes.., and it's Lili. Thanks to you mister…?"

"Steve, Steve Fox"

"and Paul Phoenix", Paul added.

"You did nothing", Lili said raising an eyebrow.

"What ah.. I drive the bike", Paul defended.

"Fine, thanks to both of you then."

Steve ride into the bike and Paul started it. "Be careful in sticking with my mom. She had plenty of enemies", Steve informed rather than warning before they could gone too far, going back down on the road to where they came from.

Lili move on to the black mustang to search for her handbag there, and to phone her driver. And while walking, she had a thought of what Steve said and her researched regarding G-corp. She had learned that it is believed that the G-corp is the only corporation that has the potential to suppress the formidable Mishima Zaibatsu. She had also learned that a group of Tekken Force soldiers had rebelled against the Zaibatsu. If the Zaibatsu had all those problems already, then maybe she could slow down and loosen up. Let other forces do their part, letting them to destroy each other.

"Maybe I could relax for now. Staying away from danger for the meantime for my father's sake", Lili thought loudly. She found her bag just there in her previous seat. She gestured to pick it up, but before she could touched it, she heard another suspicious thud behind as though something had just landed. She turned around, surprised and gasped at what she saw, Devil Jin. '_Hey! I just said I could relax_.'

Devil Jin stood there looking at Lili looking back at him with awe, or oh! Then he was disturbed by the man laying just below him, the man that Lili knocked off, who was slowly coming to consciousness. Devil Jin stoops down and held the man up in the nape of his collar. The man turned his head to see who was holding him up. Then he was aghast when he saw Devil Jin. He shrieked a trembling scream. Annoyed, Devil Jin threw him away into the cliff. The area was suddenly filled by a horrified scream that immediately faded away. Devil Jin smirked devilishly.

The scream caused the other man, the man that Steve pummeled, to regain his consciousness. Alerted, he quickly seated and looked around. But before he could look further, his eyes were immediately nailed at Devil Jin. Terrified, he remained seated and reached out for his gun located a few feet away from him on the ground. But before he could touch it, it jumps away from his hand, like something invisible struck it away, probably telekinetic. Trembling and helpless, he goes on kicking his feet on the asphalt ground, pushing his body backwards. And when he finally got the strength to stand up, he run as fast as he can to the direction where Steve and Paul had gone.

Devil Jin smirked, wider than the previous one, seems enjoying terrorizing others. But there's still something in the scene that causes irritation to build up on him. Some daredevil, or tends to be daredevil was ruining his perfect horrification. Someone was still there that seems unaffected to him, or to what he was doing. Lili.

Now, Lili stood there alone face-to-face with Devil Jin. The mountain slope on her side, the cliff on the other side, Devil Jin on her front, and for some mildly appropriate reason, the car stereo, that seems mute for the last minutes, and with the fact that she was now face-to-face with Devil Jin, was now clearly playing the song: _I see your true colors, shining through… I see your true colors, and that's why I-…, 'I had to fight!'_

Lili attacked Devil Jin. No! Devil Jin had attacked her first. As usual, Lili sidestepped and successfully dodged the attack, but she's still hit. Devil Jin had flapped his wings and successfully hit Lili on his side. '_That's unfair!_' Lili had to leap backward to avoid his wing, and then she charged downward going for his feet, for no avail. Devil Jin flew, and Lili had to move away quickly to avoid Devil Jin, who, with combined weight and force, struck downward with his both feet. Instead of Lili, it hit the asphalt ground with a massive force that cracks the road. 'That was closed!', Lili had to admit.

Then, there was a sudden short pause at their fight, with both players gasping for breath and re-measuring each other. And just like a cue, the car stereo played a new song, now an upbeat, Misery Business. Lili was a good dancer, fighting along with music can be her advantage. She can easily cope up with the rhythm of the music. When it's upbeat, it may somehow boost her mood.

Lili attacked Devil Jin with renewed spirit. She swung her both arms and thrust her index and middle fingers to where his stomach and chest meet. That was a lightning big hit, extremely fatal when done to ordinary humans. Devil Jin slid backwards, a droplet of blood irresistibly spit out from his mouth.

Lili followed Devil Jin and executed another swift attack, going for his head this time. Devil Jin had blocked the attacked, but he was hit from the other direction. Then he had to block another incoming attack immediately, and was hit by another he didn't even know where it came from. Lili didn't _stop_, a burning will to win, and hate, in her every movement. Devil Jin receives continuous combination of devastating attacks no one would expect from a graceful lady. He blocked some and received some. His feet was instinctively taking steps backward, avoiding such punishment from Lili. And don't forget, we have music in the background: _whoa, I never meant to brag… but I got him where I want him now_.

Devil Jin became helpless for the moment, confused of the sudden change on her opponent's speed and rhythm. He can't tell if her opponent had become stronger or he's just got weaker, with the effect of the helicopter explosion going back on his mortal body. But he can't just be defeated, he is Devil Jin, and he still has all the abilities to win such fight.

Devil Jin flapped his wings once, and leaped backward away from his opponent. Lili followed him, but Devil Jin struck her down with his telekinesis before she could go closer. Lili dropped to the ground, but she wasn't turned down. She's even fired up, disgusted in his unfair attacks.

Lili charged at the weakening Devil Jin. All the fear she had the first time she saw him was gone, and all the hate, concerning her father, and his breaking out in his room, was there. She had a glimpse of awaited victory. She jumps and will knocks him off with a kick. Little did she notice that he's already leaning on the railings just before the cliff.

Lili had hit him on the chest, causing for the railing to break. Devil Jin fell, but before he could go down further, he managed to grabbed and pull one of Lili's arm into the cliff, and both of them fell.

That was even too fast for Lili. She had successfully executed her finishing move, but now she's in the midair falling with him. No! She's even below him and rushing downward faster. '_Crap! The Devil has wings_.' She would even die first before him, and if he could just get the strength to flap his wings, he could even survive. Even in the final seconds of their life, he is still disgusting her.

The rocky ground to where they would crash was becoming clearer, closer. Lili's eyes were on the ground, feeling the gust of wind rushing all over her as she swiftly goes downward. She didn't notice when Devil Jin came to her. Devil Jin grabbed her, he hugs her. Then he strongly flapped his wings, trying hard to get them upward. Lili doesn't need to argue for long. If she refused, she would fall. She closed her eyes and rests her forehead on his chest, and hold on to what she knew would save her. Little did she know she's falling in a different way.

Finally, they had reached the road safely. Devil Jin landed, Lili felt it but she still didn't move her head from his chest. "You okay Lili?" a voice came out from Devil Jin that was noticeably different from his roars. It wasn't Devil Jin's, it was Jin's!

But before Lili could utter a word, Devil Jin threw him away. She did not even get the chance to look at his face.

Lili can't tell what part of her body hit the ground first. She had rolled, and had to bump to a huge rock. She sat up and touched her forehead to ease sudden dizziness. Then she heard a ground-shocking explosion behind.

Devil Jin had directed a laser beam on the black mustang, exploding it at once. The road was shaken. Tiny shards of rocks fell from the slope, and on the cliff. Lili gaze at the burning car first before looking to Devil Jin looking at her with fiery eyes. Then without a word, or further actions, he flapped his magnificent wings and floated slowly. He flew away leaving her all alone. Lili watched him as he shrunk in the afternoon sky, thinking if he deserves thanks. '_Never!_'

Lili sighed, of relief. '_Devil Jin is over, at least for now_.' She muttered, standing up. She looked at her surrounding, and finally had the chance to expand her vision. It was this time she notice the clean environment surrounding her. The fresh air of the mountain, healthy green trees beyond the cliff and a golden bright sun further. The only thing that destroys the picturesque scenery of the place was the fiery car.

Distracting, Lili's eyes fell on it. She gazed at the burning wreck of a car. Then she gasped, suddenly remembered something. '_My bag! My phone! Oh… isn't it too much for a day!_' Well, she had a short fight with Nina, she had been kidnapped, she had a disgusting duel with Devil Jin, and now… "_my gosh_!' Her mind was blank staring at her bonfire miles of miles away from the city.

Julia Chang was driving an SUV downward on a sloping road built on a side of a mountain. Taking a curved, she saw a huge fire ahead on the very side of the road. A blonde lady was watching it from a distance. She slowed down and halted the car in front of the girl.

"What a mess", she observed at the burnt car first before taking her look to Lili. "Need help!"

"Yes!" Lili didn't need to hesitate to accept such help in a strange situation. She got into the car, and guess what was the song playing on Julia's car. _I'm just a little bit caught in the middle..life is a maze.. and love is a riddle…_

Paul and Steve had got back to their lodging. Paul parked his bike to safety. He and Steve were overhearing a loud music from the house. As they opened the door, they saw Marshal persuading Forest, who looks uncomfortable, to do a disco dance. And their music: _coz everybody is Kung Fu fighting… your mind becomes fast as lightning…_

The music suddenly went off. "Hey! What are you doing?" Marshal protested to Paul who was doing something on the radio. Forest sighed.

"I just change the station", Paul replied. Then a new song was played: _I wanna be a billionaire… _and they get going.

Lili had finally got home safely. She was now at her ballet room, alone. She was seating on a chair in front of her theatre stereo playing songs she had installed. But she had never played a song for long. After two or three seconds, she change the song and play a new one, then play another, then another, not even one song last for even just five seconds.

Then she heard an intro with a fiddle. She lingered, and listened. Then the first line of the song began: _say it's true…_ Lili stand up, going on the center of the ballet mat, tiptoed._ …there's nothing like me and you… _She closed her eyes and began doing ballet steps. She had never done ballet on this particular song before, but that doesn't matter. She easily installed appropriate steps for every rhythm of the song. _…and I would runaway_… She dances like she was walking on waters. The mellow melody of music was gently flowing in her body. Every movement was as delicate as a feather carried by gentle wind. _…I would runaway with you…_ That's how it goes. She remained graceful till the last note. But the music doesn't end with the song. Immediately, the stereo played a new song, an upbeat. _Crashed on the floor when I moved in…_ Lili deliberately shifted from slow beat to upbeat. She didn't even need to think of steps, she just let her body be carried by the transition of rhythm. _…This little bungalow with some strange new friends… _She dances like her feet weren't touching the floor upbeat, but not so fast, precisely executing every single step. _…'Cause when she dances she goes and goes… _She goes and goes. Her glossy hair was flipping with her, precisely waving and twinkling with her every movement, luring every object to dance with it. _… It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone… _And that's how the night progressed for Lili, pouring all her self, and feelings in ballet. _…In white houses…In white houses…._

Devil Jin had reached his mansion. He landed on the roof. No! He crashed on the roof and continually fell on the attic, lying on prone position. He remained there for few minutes, deserted. His horns and wings have both retracted.

He wakes up after a silent couple of minutes. Jin stands up, and tries to recognize the place where he was. He can feel pain on different parts of his body. He looked for the door, and headed to his room. He met Nina and Eddy on the hallway, seems waiting for him to arrived.

"Where have you been?" Nina asked, observing his pathetic appearance.

Jin didn't answer; he just passed at them and didn't utter a single word. But Nina already knows what that means, like she was used to that response. Anyway, they followed him.

"I had the location of the rebel leader. It was-"Nina was cut off when Jin suddenly halted and turned to them.

"I know" Jin just said before turning again and headed to his room.

They followed him until they reached his room, but he shut the door before them. He sat himself in the recliner. As he became alone in the dim of his room, the voice of the devil came ringing in his ears. And it wasn't just one devil, there were two devils.

Tired of it, he needs to avert his attention and try to pester the devils that pester him. He reached for the remote of his home theatre and opened the FM radio. It played a song: _she's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin…_ oooops, he changed the station. _Better than the riches of this world, better than the sound of my friend's voices…_

He listened to the upbeat song. He reclined himself in his huge chair and closed his eyes, relaxing. But it swung open when he heard the end line of the chorus. _I can't stop falling in love with you…_

"What do you think had happened?" Nina asked eddy in front of Jin's Door. She was overhearing the song from the inside of the room. She got no reply. She looked to her side where Eddy should be, but he was not there. Instead she saw him on the further side dancing the capoeira.

Nina sighed. "Boys gone crazy", she mumbled as she walks away.

Asuka Kazama was listening to Sweet Soul Revue while sweeping the floor of her dojo.

Ling Xiaoyu was also listening to music while eating a cup of noodles. _We were both young when I first saw you…._

Hwoarang was roaming the city streets with the flashing night lights and his bike speaker was playing the original upbeat version of _nobody nobody but you… I want nobody nobody but you…_

Kazuya Mishima was seating on a big sofa in a room of a G-corp building. Of course there was song playing in the background. What _the world needs now… is love… sweet love… _The room was overlooking the battle ground below. He was watching the demo fight of the newly giant Nancy robot. He laughed devilishly as it brutally crushed its Jack robot opponent. After the fight, Kazuya stand up, and struck the speakers before leaving out.

After of about an hour, Sebastian knocks on the door of the ballet room. He got no reply. He created a thin opening on the door and peek, and he saw Lili there. He walked in and lowered the volume of the stereo which was still playing a song.

Lili was sleeping safe and sound on the very center of the ballet mat. Sebastian went out the room. Minutes later, he came back with a blanket and covered the body of sleeping Lili. He smiled as he took a look on her face, sleeping peacefully like a gentle child. You wouldn't even think that she was a fighter and had just suffered a fierce battle.

Sebastian then walks out of the room carefully, not creating a single sound. A last look and then he gently closed the door with the end line of the song heard: _When love and hate collides…_


	7. Chapter 8:What in the World is Happening

Encounter with the Devil  
E1sky

Chapter 8  
What in the World was Happening

Days had passed after her last encounter with Devil Jin. Lili followed her initial plan, taking rest for the meantime, she spend the last few days in salons, spas, shoppings… shoppings… and shopping if she's not in school. She doesn't even need to go out street-fighting to satisfy her little cravings. The school itself can be their battle ground, she and Asuka Kazama. They could easily meet nowadays. Today was just another day, a new day. Or better say… a whole new day.

Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

The clock digitally rings indicating that morning has come. Half asleep and with eyes still closed Lili lift up her head and try to reach for the nightstand beside her bed where the clock should be. She wasn't sure if she had touched something, but the clock had stopped ringing and that was enough to make her go back sleeping. She cuddled the teddy bear beside her instinctively and she feels it comforted her. Wait! Strange things that were happening were slowly entering her senses.

Her teddy bear was not as chubby as before, was not as soft as before, it has unique warmth like of a living body, and most of all it embraces her with a gentle arm and even slid a hand affectionately on her hair. Several thoughts fused in her mind, and that's when she snapped.

Her eyes flung open and she pushed her supposedly big teddy bear in the instant. Then "aaaaaaahhhh!" she screamed as she saw Jin Kazama in her bed. She instinctively move out of the bed and take steps backward away from the bed as her feet touches the floor, with perplexed eyes still nailed at Jin.

Jin moved out of the bed to follow her, but her uneasy reaction halted him and he remained standing on the side of the bed. Lili was shaking out of confusion. She was looking at him from head to toe back-and-forth as though it was just by now that he really registers in her mind. Then "aaaaaaahhhh!" really realizing it, she had to released another irresistible scream before hastily asking "What the hell are you doing in my room!"

"Lili, what are you talking about?" Jin answered. He looks as confused as her, but not of the strange situation, but because of her strange actions. He doesn't know why she was acting that way.

That's when Lili squinted. She looked around and realized that it wasn't her room, it wasn't her bed, and it wasn't her pajamas she was wearing. The place feels familiar, but she knows she hadn't been there before. It's a totally different place. Confusions were multiplying rapidly, not one thing on the room could ease a bit of it. "Where am I?" she imperatively asked Jin, finally taking back her look at him.

"Huh? …in our room." Jin answered with his forehead wrinkled. He was as confused as her, shocked of why she was acting that way.

"What the hell are you talking about! What do you mean in our room!" Lili screamed, not getting any better. She goes back squinting around. Questions like 'Where am I?', 'How do I get here?', When did I get here?', Why Jin is here?', and many others race in her already baffled mind. Each demands immediate answer that they all remained unanswered, causing her to tremble and fear the situation.

She spotted a teddy bear that she recognized as a gift from her father, but the presence of it doesn't give any explanations related to the situation. She turned to survey the other side of the room. And she saw something that forced both her jaw to drop and her eye brows to pull. That was the most stunning thing that she had ever seen.

It was a large picture frame hanging on the wall. On it was an image of Jin Kazama in his finest tuxedo. His arms were tenderly wrapped around the hips of a woman wearing a glamorous wedding gown in front of him. The woman has blonde hair, blue eyes, and creamy complexion. It's easier to say that she totally looks like Lili. No! She was really her.

Lili stood speechless in front of the huge unbelievably terrible portrait. She can't believe her eyes. The emotion and confusion that was colliding inside her was unbearable. Her shaking body was like loosing its balance. Her mind was battling what her eyes were conveying.

Her mind was flooded with so much thought that it turned blank. She was completely stunned to all her senses. She can't feel anything on her skin. Her tongue can't utter a single word. Her ears were blocked to every slightest sound. Her nose seems stop breathing. And her eyes blurred that it seems it can see no more.

Whether she voluntary or did her head bowed, probably because she was drowned in her thoughts. She didn't notice when Jin came to her front. He cupped her face with both hands on the side of her cheeks. He gently lifted her face up to meet his eyes. As he did he saw her eyes were in rapid slight motion, sign of great confusion and distress. He wasn't even sure if she could see him. He himself began to tremble. "Lili, what's wrong honey?" he asked very much concerned.

Lili didn't answer. He wasn't sure if she heard him. But then her eyes steadied. It lingered on him for a moment before she could push him away and take steps backward at the same time, getting away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she squealed.

"Lili… honey it's me." Jin pleaded, now really troubled.

It was the second time she heard him addressed her that way, and it nags in the back of her mind. She's still in deep valley of confusion, but now she wouldn't want to ask anything to him.

"You…" she spoke as though she was crying. Her voice was filled with melancholy. "You always do me wrong!"

With that said, she desperately attacked Jin. But she was in no rhythm, not even in accurate way of fighting. She was beating her fists on his chest like a helpless child, afraid of what was happening.

Jin called her name again and again trying to calm her down. He grabbed her arm to stop her from beating him. But then she started to kick. Jin pulled her closer. He ended up cuddling her, locking her arms by his arms and her legs by their proximity. But even in that position Lili was struggling to beat him. "Let me go." She yelled. And she keeps struggling until they heard panicked knocks on the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! What is happening? Are you okay?" A worried voice of a young girl came from the other side of the door. Lili had stopped struggling when she heard it. It was another stunning sound for her.

"Ah… yes sweetie we're okay." Jin answered, still holding her.

"May I come in?"

"Just wait for us to come out okay. Marleen, take her." Jin ordered to someone he assumed to be there.

"Yes sir." An older female voice, probably the girl's nanny, took his command.

"Daddy I want to come in!" The girl pleaded, now few steps away from the door. And that was the last thing they heard from her.

Jin take back his concern to Lili. She was now silent, not moving but not stiff. She suffered another emotional shock. The portrait gave her a hint of what was happening, but it never told her how it happened, and when. Besides it was just so hard to believe what it tells and the possibility regarding the identity of the child on the other side of the door was troubling to her.

Lili was not moving like a doll. Jin lowered down and placed an arm behind his knees. Then he carefully lifted her up. Jin carried her gently to the bed as though she would break. He let her sat at the edge of the bed, and then he lowered down and kneels in front of her to meet her bowed face.

"Lili, please tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded again, now very much worried.

"Why did the calendar is seven years advance? A why do I have a wedding portrait? I'm only sixteen!" She trailed. Her voice was more calm now or weaker rather.

Jin glanced at the calendar and portrait at his back before answering. "We got married four years ago when you were eighteen." He answered softly. His face shows his wondering and worried.

"No! I hate you! Why would I marry you?"

Jin couldn't answer the question. It's now his turn to be stunned. It struck a nerve on him. He didn't know how to explain that.

"Is it possible that…you have amnesia?" He asked, skipping her question.

Now it's Lili who couldn't answer. Anyway how could she answer that? She couldn't say yes. She couldn't say no.

"I think we've better check for the hospital." Jin picked up his own question, standing up. "But we'll have our breakfast first."

"I'm not hungry."

"Lili-"

"I said no! Leave me alone!"

Jin was no way to argue with her. Without a word to say, he leaves the room with heartfelt sadness. That was the best he can do, though it breaks his heart. It breaks his heart that he needs to let her go through the distress alone. It breaks his heart that he became a worthless husband that he couldn't ease even the slightest pain his wife was suffering. It breaks his heart to see her suddenly hating him all over again after all those years they've shared, it simply breaks his heart.

Jin had still brought Lili to the hospital owned by the Zaibatsu, probably one of the world's best. Lili had agreed to come with him thinking that it somehow would help. They enter the lobby; she was walking behind Jin who was leading the way. All the doctors, nurses, and other employees who see them momentarily bowed their head as they passed, like everybody knows them as superiors.

They headed to a neat and quiet room where four doctors had interrogated Lili; a psychiatrist, a psychologist, a brain specialist particularly in amnesia cases, a psychic and other specialist on the field regarding memory. They asked her questions like "What was the last thing you remember?", "Is there pain in your head?", "Is there something ringing in your mind?", things as such that she thinks was absurd and only goes on circles. It irritated her especially they were addressing her as Mrs. Kazama. In the end, she yelled at them to stop.

After that, all what can they say is that she had a special case of selected amnesia, that she forget everything happened for the past six years, that her memory was trapped to her sixteen year old self. Anyone of those doesn't help her a bit. They only reinforced Jin's theory. With all the advancest technology they have, they can't tell her how it happened; they can't explain why this terrible thing happened to her.

They exited the hospital getting nothing. She didn't know what to do next, nor is there such anything else she could do. Jin opened the door of the car for her. But she didn't enter. She stares at the inside of the car, and without warning she runs. She ran away from him.

Jin had no time to be shock. He rushed to catch up with her. It wasn't safe to let her alone in her current state.

Taking many curves and with the aid of thick pedestrians blocking the way, Lili had easily lost Jin. Running without a definite destination, she had arrived in front of a restaurant which flags the name "AsukaLili". She can't believe that there is such restaurant that would combined her name with Asuka. Curious, she entered.

The first employee to notice her was surprised. Then she led her to a table, so exclusive that it seems it wasn't part of the dining anymore. A while later, a waitress served a White Strawberry cake on her table. She was about to say "I didn't order anything" but it was the waitress who spoke up first. "Miss Kazama is still on her way, but she promised to meet you as soon as she arrived."

Lili doesn't know what she's talking about. The waitress leaved her and she didn't bother to ask anymore. Strange things like that seem normal since morning. Somehow she was amazed they know one of her favorite cake.

After she had taken up few slices of her cake, she spotted Jin going on his way to her. He was accompanied by a waiter leading him to her. She stands up, and run, going to the ladies room. Again, she was amazed that her feet know where the ladies room is.

Jin rushed after her, but of course, he wouldn't enter the ladies room. Lili entered a cubicle, and inevitably overheard two waitresses gossiping on the toilet.

"You know what! Mr and Mrs Kazama didn't arrive together. I think they have an LQ"

"Yes, and I can't believe it! They're a lovely couple."

"Oh my gosh! Do you think Jin Kazama would consider me if they had a break-up?"

"You're so mean to wish for that!"

In just a minute, Jin had already loosened up all his patience waiting. He desperately entered the ladies room. He saw the two waitresses. Instead of being annoyed that there's a man in that particular room, one of them yanked at him, squealing; can't believe to finally meet Jin Kazama in person face to face. Lili used that opportunity. She sneered at them before running away.

"Is that Mrs Kazama?" The other waitress asked no one in particular. Then Jin had to yank off the waitress and follows the woman the other waitress was talking about.

Lili was following her instinct. She doesn't know how far did she go but she arrived at an area enclosed by high colorful walls. It is wholly painted with joyfull and pretty things of all sorts. She followed the trail of walls till she reached a wide majestic gate. On top of it was an arch which bears the title "Xiaoyu Wonderpark".

A great number of people of all ages were continually entering the park. Its wide gate looks narrow by the fullness of it. At first Lili wants to enter the park but she didn't want to bother herself shoving off the crowd towards the gate. She was sure Jin was on his way.

Instead, she takes a curve on the adjacent street. Then she entered a suspicious building. Its car park was full of luxury cars and vehicles with media logos of different networks. As she enters the lobby, she was surprise to see her image all over the place. A poster of her was scattered all over the place.

Again that was another thing to surprise her. She couldn't remember anything what those posters are. But it seems after receiving back to back revelations, things doesn't affect her anymore. It seems her heart had temporarily lost its ability to release emotions. Everything that was happening was like illusions that reduce her to a dull puppet.

It was a product launch of a cosmetic company. A press conference was taking place at the center of the lobby. When Lili joined the onlookers, the company manager was already making announcements that their top model/endorser, Emilie Kazama, wasn't able to come.

A small woman accidentally bumps at Lili's back. "Sorry…sorry!" she hastily apologized. And she squealed at the top of her lungs when Lili turned to her. "Aaaaahhhh! Emilie Kazama is Heeere!"

They all turned to her and she was force to step backwards as they flooded at her till her back reached the wall. She was surrounded, assaulted by press for ambush interview. Their persistent asking was like bustling of thousand bees and the camera flashes from everywhere was like lightning for her.

Lili couldn't understand anyone of them or anything why is this happening. A little more and she would yell at them. But before she could do that, she felt an arm rested on her shoulder. It was Jin's. She didn't know how he got to her amidst the crowd, but it somehow relieves her that she was now on his side.

"Mr Kazama we all thought Mrs Kazama won't come, but now she's here, and even you as well." A reporter demands an explanation.

"You know AsukaLili is not far from here. We go there and decided to drop by here. We just drop by so we wouldn't take further questions."

The crowd begins to bustle again as Jin finished his sentence. With that, Lili stepped forward silencing them at once. "One Question!" She said to a female reporter on the very front.

Given that special opportunity, the reporter gave her best shot. "Mrs Kazama is it true that your three days pregnant?"

Lili almost laugh. '_What does she say, three days pregnant?_' She was also surprise as well with the possibility that she's pregnant. But her face doesn't show any reaction. Surprising revelations seems ordinary since morning.

She didn't answer. The question was lightyears away from expected. She was a make-up endorser '_why does the question has no connection to beauty?_'

"Um…three days is too early to make such confirmation." Jin caught it up.

"But Mr Kazama, it was almost half a year ago when MZC released the pregnancy test device that can detect pregnancy as early as two days, and it was proven effective." One reporter justified the question.

"Yes but…it isn't perfect. Still, it is time who would give the accurate confirmation, and we'll promise to let you know as soon as possible." Jin ended. The reporter bustled again but he started shoving the people on their side to have their way. Security personnel also help them to make their way toward a black limo waiting for them.

The moment they entered the car, Lili shove off Jin's hands on her shoulders that was there since he came to her side. They traveled going home and all that time Lili didn't spoke out a single word. Jin can't tell what was on her mind or what does she feeling. He doesn't even dare to disturbed her silence. But one time he saw her hand resting on her belly.

The sun had already set when they arrived home. The day was tiring and filled with so much confusion. Lili didn't wait for anything. She came out the car and entered the house going directly to her room. Jin followed and tried to catch up with her, but a maid blocked his way and says something important that he needed to stop and listen.

Lili proceeded upstairs. But before she could go into the room, a child gladly caught her legs.

"Get away from me!" Lili pushed her off.

The child looks frightened at her mother. Paying no attention to her, Lili had a glimpse down below at the receiving area. She took the small vase displayed on a small table near them and hand it to the child.

"Can you throw this thing down there?" Lili told the child. The girl nodded and took the vase. Then she leaned on the railings and stood on the tip of her toes to be able to throw the vase downward, not knowing Jin was there.

Like what Lili had plotted, the vase fell on Jin's head. The maid that was talking with him was startled.

"I'm sorry daddy!" The child was terribly sorry when she saw that she hurt her father. But when she saw Lili laughing, she joined her. Jin would even take a hundred vases falling on his head for that mother and daughter moment. This was the first time of the day he smiled.

The child came at Lili and yanked at her for the second time. But Lili pushed her away that she fell down on the floor. Then she entered the room and banged the door at her, not minding what she feels.

Lili straightway got to the bed and sat at the center of it. It was her bed, but of course it was also Jin's. With that in mind, she realized that there's no place left in the world that she can call her own. Everything on her was invaded.

"Riiiiiing!"

The phone rested beside the clock rung. Lili picked it up. "Hello"

"Hello… Mrs Kazama, can I talk with Jin?" The voice of Nina came from the other end of the line.

"Jin-", Lili was cut off as Jin entered the room. She threw the phone like a stone going for his head. But Jin managed to grab it. "Hello"

"Hello Jin, I'm sorry for bothering you. I know you had cancelled all your appointments today but we have an emergency. We need you here-"

"Nina please I-"

"Go!" Lili cut Jin off. "Go on. I'm much better without you."

Again, Jin was no way to argue with her. He'd better take her at her words. Taking the jacket he had just taken off, he leaves the room.

Today he was reduced from his mighty self to a battered husband without anybody noticing it, even he himself. He was battered emotionally and bit physically. But with this present dilemma, he would do everything to win his wife back.

Now Lili was left alone in the room, at last. Getting in mind all the breaking revelations she had learned in just a twelve hour period, she try to understand what was really happening, but couldn't. It was so impossible.

'_What in the world was happening? I was just sixteen yesterday, and now I'm twenty-two. I can't believe I lost six precious years of my life that easily. Suddenly I had a daughter. Suddenly I've become a mother. Suddenly I am married, and with all the people in the world, to the man I hated most. Can you imagine how does it feel? Oh my gosh. I lost everything. I'm tough, I know I'm tough. But just now . . . I want to cry.'_


	8. Chapter 9 How in the World is This

Encouter with the Devil  
E1sky

Chapter 9  
How in the World is This!

Criiiiiiiinng!

Lili excitedly sat up on the bed, wide awake only to find out that nothing has changed. She had woke up to the bed where she had also woke up yesterday. Her questions remained unanswered and her mind was still saying that she was sixteen years old, single, and hating Jin Kazama. She wasn't sure what she was hoping for, her memory to come back or this strange situation to end. Probably anything that could ease her tired, weakening, troubled soul.

She reached for the clock to turn it off. It was so impossible for her not to notice Jin Kazama lying between her and the clock. He was lying on the very edge of the huge bed, because she herself, with her smaller body, had occupied the most of it. Probably it was Jin who turned off the clock yesterday, and looks like he was always tasked to do it since he was nearer in the table where the clock is. But today, he failed to wake up.

As soon as she had turned off the clock, she found out that it was so irresistible for her not to observe Jin's appearance. He didn't change his clothes and slept with his shoes still on his feet. His hair was disheveled, and a feeling of exhaustion can be traced in his faced. This scene wasn't new for Lili. Many times she had seen someone like this back in his childhood years. It was the man dearest to her; her father.

She remembers it very well. Many times, her father would come home late at night from work. And later the next day she would saw him in his bed still with suit and shoes. His hair was disheveled and exhaustion can be traced in his face. It was that time that she developed a feeling of great sympathy for her father. At a very young age, Lili understands and pity her father for the problems he needed to suffer alone; and most of that sufferings, she blamed to the absence of her mother.

Now she saw it again, the same pathetic appearance of her father to Jin. It seems she was doing that same mistake her mother's death had brought, letting her husband to suffer the same consequences her father had suffered. She can't help but to pity Jin. But still, that wasn't enough to forget all the hates she had for him and just accept what was happening now. It was just so hard.

While Lili was looking at him, Jin began to move slowly waking up. His eyes weakly opened up, and the image of his wife looking at him was the first to register in his senses. He hastily sat up like he was startled. He placed his hands on her shoulders in the instant. At first, it seems he doesn't know what to say, but in the end his lips just uttered "Are you Okay?"

Lili brushed off his hands on her shoulders. Then she turned her back at him, not wanting to see the concerned look in his eyes. "What time did you arrive?" She asked without looking at him.

Jin glanced at the clock."Um… about two hours ago"

Later that morning was a good start for Jin. Lili had agreed to eat breakfast with him. Seeing his wife eating in his side was enough reason for him to be glad despite the fact that she was still hating him all over. They were in the middle of their course when Marleen, the child's maid, came into the room.

"Is she still asleep?" Jin asked her.

Marleen shook her head. "No sir, she just doesn't want to get down. Should I take her meal up?"

"Yes, I'll just talk to her later."

Marleen momentarily bowed her head before proceeding to the kitchen and prepare a meal on a tray to be brought upstairs.

"So what was her name?" Lili asked Jin. The first words she spoke since they came to the dining.

"Who, Marleen?"

Lili sneered at Jin's weak guessed. "Our… my daughter."

Jin suddenly felt sorry for her, forgetting the name of her own child. "Juna, Juna Lilia"

"What! I should have given her a better name."

Jin smiled. "That's exactly what you said four years ago. But I insisted I want it close to your name and mother but not exactly."

"I can't believe I agreed."

After breakfast Jin had to talk with their daughter in her room. Still, she didn't come out. Then Lili pushed him to go to work instead of staying in the house, not wanting him to be with her all day. Again, Jin was always no way to argue with her. He should obey her or he would only annoy her, worsening the situation.

But before he went, he made it sure that he will leave them in good and reliable hands. He discussed every necessary details and precautions regarding Lili's condition to all the mansion employees, disregarding their field of work. He doesn't want anyone of them, from floor sweepers to roof cleaners, to make a mistake. He can trust them, he knows he can trust them; they were a bunch of professionals anyway. They were composed of physicians, dieticians, pediatricians, master cooks, chefs, experts; all of them were professionals and not just ordinary household employees. What else can you expect from someone as wealthy as him?

Lili had no problem with them. They treated her like a princess. Every word that comes out from her lips was precisely transformed into actions. If you will look only on that, you will say she had no problem. But she knows it's not just that. Her unanswered questions keep haunting in her thoughts. Her mind was battling to what was happening. There's no way she can escape the problem. She needs to resolve it. '_But how?_'

Most of the time, the mansion was filled with silence. Despite the fact of the many employees they have, Lili seems to be alone. Slowly, a car engine was clearly heard through the silence. It seems someone had arrived into the mansion, and Lili thought it was Jin. She sighed. She doesn't expect him to be home early still in the morning, noon hasn't arrived yet. His early arrival was annoying for her.

She was at the receiving area at that time, and as soon as a maid came to open the door, her heart jumps. She can't help but to rush towards the man that entered the door. It was her father. She wrapped her hands around him, buried her face in his chest, and cry. She cries like a child.

Lili never cry in front of anyone else except her father. It was only in him that she shows her weaknesses. It was only in his front that she was reduced from her tough self to a fragile daughter. Her father was the only man on earth that she trusted more than herself. She was so glad that he was with her now. This was the time that she needed him most. And just seeing him eased half the burden she was bearing.

Mr Rochefort tenderly tapped a hand on the back of her crying daughter. Many times he had seen her weep like a child, but he knows this one is different. He can feel in her cries the magnitude of the dilemma she was suffering.

He guided her daughter to the sofa where Lili was previously sitting. They sat together. Lili composed herself and wiped the trail of tears in her cheeks. Even in her present condition, she doesn't want her father to worry much.

"How are you?" Mr Rochefort started.

"I miss you daddy." She replied weakly as though she would begin to cry again.

"I miss you too Lili."

"I'm glad you came."

"Yes, Jin had called me to."

"Jin! You know who Jin is! He is-"

"Your husband." Mr Rochefort cut her softly. His voice was firm but tender.

There was a momentary silence. "I don't know how he became my husband."

"And I don't know too." Mr Rochefort paused, but when she didn't spoke he continued. " You said you were in a vacation, but you were actually doing street fighting and joining martial arts tournament." He stated gently, more a reminder than blaming.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"You'd already apologized about it six years ago, and in that vacation you actually met Jin right?"

Lili nodded.

"That's why I didn't know how you two at your young age began dating."

Another moment of silence. "I hate Jin. I don't want to live with him. Let's go home. Father, please take me home!"

"Emilie this is your home!" Mr Rochefort paused to let the words sink. "Look, I know how hard it is to live separate from your wife. I don't want Jin to suffer the same thing. And Lili, you had a daughter! Do you want your daughter to grow up without a mother like you?"

"But . . . it was so hard." Her voice falter, tears began to form in the brink of her eyes.

"I know. Emilie I love you, I will always be here for you, and so was Jin, no matter how much you hate him now." He sighed. "Tell me, you hate Jin because of me right?"

"No daddy! No!" Lili shook her head. She doesn't want her father to blame himself.

"Listen, before you got married, Jin renewed the contract of the MZC and ROC. From then on the company sky-rocketed; net profit margin had been tripled three times in just a five-year period. Then you got married, and he gave you the life more than than I could give."

"But what am I supposed to do? I can't remember anything, and I don't understand what was happening."

"You don't need to understand everything. Little by little, if you will not remember, you will re-learn the things you've forgotten. Lili you're tough, I know you're tough, even tougher than me. You can surpass this problem. You just need to be yourself . . ."

Her father didn't give her so much explanation. Mr Rochefort didn't tell her daughter what to do specifically, but still a talk with him means so much for Lili. He doesn't give her so much advice, he was more in giving encouragements and it seems it was always that way since her childhood. He was more a guide, supporter, source of strength, safe haven, provider of all things rather than a savior. He let her daughter to have her own way. He let her daughter to enjoy life, and to suffer and solve problems herself, even though somehow it breaks his heart.

Most people think that his way of raising his daughter was either too light or too harsh; especially she was the only child. That's how she became spoiled, but that is also why she became tough. It gives her the ability to endure and surpass every problem she had previously encountered. That was the same ability she used to survive the back-to-back emotional shock she had suffered without being insane. That was the same ability she was using to keep herself firm and dignified amidst the great confusion surrounding her. And that was also the same ability she will used to survive this crisis she was suffering.

Mr Rochefort didn't stay for long. After having their lunch together, he bids to go, no matter how much she pleads for him to stay. Anyway Lili understands that he can't stay even if he wanted to. That's what business world is. The life she had requires patience and much understanding.

After lunch, Lili spent her time on the sofa contemplating all that her father had said. He had tried to uplift her shrinking soul and assured her that everything will be alright. Now Lili felt better, and stronger. But still jumping from single-sixteen-year-old to married-twenty-two-year-old-wife-and-mother is not an easy task.

It was then at the middle of her thought when she heard a car halted outside. Lili thought it was her father came back, she hastily go to the window and peek outside. But it was not her father. Jin came out from the driver's seat and another person came out from the other side, a woman.

They didn't enter the mansion immediately. As soon as they came out, they had a sudden conversation just beside the car. At that time, Jin was facing the mansion, and the woman was facing him. Lili can only see her back. She was wearing a black woman's suit, black knee-length skirt, and black stiletto shoes. She has a layered shiny black hair, the longest of which reach her lower back. Her minimal exposed skin was clean white. Her sexy figure that any woman would envy was noticeable even in her corporate attire. Her precise womanly posture and movements tells it all that she was a dignified woman.

At first Lili thought that she was just one of Jin's top employees, but in the way they talk they appears to be more than that. Lili suddenly felt insulted. Then finally, their conversation seems finished. Jin gave the woman a tap on the shoulder before he entered the car, and in Lili's surprised, leaving the woman in front of the mansion.

The woman watched the car sped away before turning around and make her way to the mansion's door. Lili hastily move out from the window and go back to the sofa. She doesn't want someone, especially the woman, to see her peeking at the window.

The woman straightway entered the door like she was part of the family, and just like what Lili expected, she was so beautiful. Her face was young and gentle. She was smiling, and her smile grew wider when she saw Lili. She immediately came to her at the sofa. She stooped down and leans towards her.

"Hello Lili!" How are you?" she jolly greeted.

"Do I know you?" Lili shot back, backing away from her.

She frowned. "Oh! So that's how brutal amnesia is. You forgot your best friend, and Jin said even your daughter."

"So, who are you then?"

"NO matter how six years change my appearance, you should at least recognize my face or my voice, and if not, I will beat you to death Lili Rochefort!" The woman blurted, straightened up and points a finger on Lili's face as though she was inviting a fight.

That was so familiar for Lili. Her face was familiar, her voice as well, and even that pointing finger. There's only one person that do that to her. She is . . . "Asuka Kazama!"

Asuka laughed. "I was pretty sure you will get it right."

Lili can't believe her eyes. Asuka had change greatly. With her hair much longer and without her boyish actions, she had become more beautiful and lady-like. '_All right, she was Asuka Kazama. So what now? Should I talk to her, just let her pass, or beat her?_'

"Still confused?" Asuka asked as she sat beside her. Probably she noticed the confused look on her face.

Lili nodded.

"Let me re-introduced myself. I'm Asuka Kazama, 23 years of age, and best friend of Emilie Kazama."

"We! Best friend? Since when?"

"About a couple of months before you married my not so cool cousin."

"Totally not cool." Lili reinforced.

Asuka momentarily laughed. "Your 18 year old self will gainsay you."

Lili sighed, realizing what she means. "That's my age when I married." She said, both a statement and a question.

"Yes" Asuka replied.

Knowing that Asuka was her best friend was different from knowing that Jin was her husband. She both hates them, but it wasn't as hard or painful to accept Asuka. Lili grew up with minimal friendship. People whether at her age or not couldn't understand her, especially her cravings for fighting. Even her father couldn't understand that.

That's when she met Asuka Kazama. She was the first person she had known that share the same passion with her. They were both young, both female, and most of all love fighting. If there's someone who could understand her, it would be Asuka Kazama. It was still surprising, but is not a wonder, if one day they become best friends.

Now Lili had Asuka with her. If she was really her friend, she was probably been there to help her. Mr Rochefort can't explain many things, and if there's someone who could, it would be Asuka. She was always there; probably she had seen how these things happened.

"Asuka" Lili started.

"Yes"

"Can you tell me how I ended up with Jin?"

Asuka smiled before she spoke up. "That's easy. You undressed yourself in front of him and said that he will own your wonderful body if he do what you want!"

"Asuka! You're giving me a reason to kill you!"

Asuka giggled. "Just kidding."

"I won't talk to you anymore."

"No! Promise, I'll tell the truth now. Listen, Jin wasn't as bad as what we all thought at that time. It was never in his plan to destroy the world, he actually want to save it from the devils. His real goal was to annihilate all the devils including himself."

"So he killed himself?"

"He was supposed to but you ruined it," Asuka paused for a moment, "Jin was desperately crazy at that time that he would not listen to anyone, but he did listen to you. I don't know how exactly you did it, but you gave him a reason to live. Jin chose to live just for you."

Lili slowly take her look away from Asuka to her lap. She doesn't know how to take what she had heard. It was obvious that Asuka was telling the truth now, but the story itself was incomprehensible.

Asuka seems to read what was on Lili's mind. Suddenly, she stands up and grabbed Lili's arm. She dragged her to another room, the main living room. She let her sat at the sofa there, then she gestured to open the TV, but she didn't. Instead, she goes to the glass cabinet that was also in that room. From it, she takes out a book-like object and brought it with her to the sofa where Lili was. It was then that Lili realized that it was a big photo album.

"I had no time for videos, so we just settle in pictures okay!"

Asuka opened the album, one side of it was resting on her lap and the other was resting on Lili's lap. Lili was the main subject of the album. Most of it was her solo pictures. There was a standing Lili, seating Lili, Smiling Lili, laughing Lili, walking Lili, sleeping Lili, sad Lili, angry Lili, and a cooking Lili, which was unusual for her as she knows.

The album was a mixture of pictorials and stolen shots. There were also selected photos where she was with a company. She had a picture with Asuka, her father, and Jin. Each rectangular paper represents a millisecond of her life. Those were the moments she forgotten. As she brows each page, her eyes was battling with her mind. Her eyes say she was the one on the picture but her mind says she's not. Lili still tried to remember each photo, though her memory was failing her.

Asuka remained silent. She just let her friend absorbed the thoughts the pictures were giving her. The last page of the album was her wedding photo with their family, their few family members. That's where they lingered most.

On the very center were of course, Jin and Lili. At the back of Jin, standing at the platform was his uncle, the rebel leader, Lars. Beside lars, also in the platform, was the best man, Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang is the Best man!" Lili asked Asuka, as she was explaining.

"Well Jin had no choice."

Beside Jin, in front of Hwoarang was Nina. Beside her was Lars acquaintance, Alisa. On the other side, beside Lili was her maid of honor, Asuka. Beside her was Ling Xiaoyu, and she had done a smile even her eyes was misty. Behind Lili, beside Lars On the plat form, was her father. Beside him, at the back of Asuka, was Sebastian. "_Sebastian!_'

"Why I haven't seen Sebastian yet?"

"Oh! Sebastian." Asuka seems startled.

"Where is he?"

"Ah . . . I think you better ask that to Jin. He should be the one discussing it to you, okay!" Asuka explained, but Lili seems wasn't convince. "Besides, since you lost your memory, I still had a lot of things to talk with you."

"Like what?"

"Our restaurant, 'AsukaLili,'" Asuka closed the album and put it on the coffee table in front of them.

"We have a restaurant?"

"Yes! We make it ourselves without the help of Jin and your father. It was totally ours!"

"What happened to your dojo?"

"As prosperous as a mountain, so now I'm busy with the restaurant; especially now that you can't do your part."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay! You know what; I'm taking up Business Administration major in Restaurant Management for it."

"Wow! And me?"

"Culinary"

"Culinary!" '_So that's why I had a picture cooking_.' "At what school?"

"Schooool? You don't need school to study culinary. The greatest chef is in this house. Hello chef Mina!" Asuka called out, she shouted actually.

Using bird's eyeview, you will noticed a woman dressed as a chef through the open doors of the room in the dining, beside the kitchen, passed the receiving area, in the other side of the mansion, across the living room. The chef smile and waved her hand at them.

"See that? That was Chef Mina, your awesome instructor."

"Oh great! I'm sure I can make my own signature recipes."

Asuka laughed. "That's what exactly what you said before, and I'm counting on that."

Asuka's jolly vibe makes the atmosphere light as they talk. But it was then when Lili realizes the problem, again. The problem that was still there and she can't escape. She slowly take her look away from Asuka to her lap, can't help to show the sadness inside her.

"What is it Lili?"

"Asuka how can I do those things now? I can't remember my culinary class. I can't remember our restaurant. I can't remember the sad and happy moments we had, and many important things of my life. I felt like a wretched."

"Wretched!" Asuka stand up and drag her again, this time in front of a full-body mirror located also in that room. "Can you say that woman is a wretch?"

Lili's reflection stood and stared back at her. She was in her signature white dress and boots; she found many of this in her room-wide wardrobe. When she didn't speak a word, Asuka continued. "This woman lives in a mansion. This woman can get anything she wants. This woman is living like a princess! Lili look at yourself, your face was forever young. Your sapphire eyes were as brilliant as ever. Your hair will always be the perfect strands of gold. Your skin was as radiant as before. And your figure, still sexier than me!"

"Of course!" Lili agreed and they laughed together. She laughed naturally for the first time since yesterday, and she owed it to Asuka, her bestfriend.

That was the last thing they did. A dark red luxury van had come to pick up Asuka, apparently to tend to her busy schedule at the restaurant. Lili came out with her at the shaded patio of the mansion where the car is. They were walking together toward the car when Asuka suddenly stopped and talk with her for the last minute.

"Before I forgot, Jin pleaded me to take Juna to school tomorrow. Is that okay with you or you think you can do it yourself now?"

"No, I think I still need a little time yet."

"Okay, I'll be coming then."

"Thanks Asuka"

"You're always welcome" Asuka said the goodbyes and entered the car.

Lili watched the car as it vanished in her sigth. She was still amazed at Asuka's great changes in appearance. But what amazed her more was their friendship. Asuka had done a great job today. She had helped her a lot in coping in her present dilemma.

Lili realized that Asuka was right. Nothing had change in her, she was still Lili. And the situation might not be as worst as she see it. She just needs to be herself and open her heart for the changes. Little by little she decided to accept herself as who she was now, that's the only way. And now she knows where to start.

Lili stood in front of a room door. Behind that door was a poor child who skipped school today. It was now mid-afternoon and she didn't come out of the room for the whole past hours, not even once. Her meals were brought to her room because no one could please her to come out, even his father. Jin knows why, and all the maids that saw what happened last night knows why she doesn't want to come out from her room.

Though no one dared to blame her, Lili knows it was because of her. So now she needs to do the part that no one else could do. The part that was especially for her and her alone could do: to be her mother. Lili took a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Come in Marleen" The voice of the child was heard expecting only for her maid.

Nonetheless, Lili still entered the room. As soon as the child saw her, she quickly threw herself into the bed and covered herself with the blanket. Lili came to the side of the bed but she didn't dare to get to the bed.

"Juna come out." Lili commanded, and she got no respond. The child was seating on the center of the bed wholly hidden herself with the blanket.

"I said Juna come out!" Lili repeated. Her tone was more harsh than intended. Then he noticed the child jerked, not to come out but to cry. She began crying bitterly.

Lili heard her cries over the blanket and it greatly touches her heart. She began to panic. It is then that she realized that she doesn't know how to act in front of a crying child. Suddenly she doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know how to be a mother, and how could she know? She doesn't have a mother!

Lili grows up with her father. Her mother died at childbirth. She doesn't know how it feels to have a mother. The mother-and-child scenes she watched from movies and TV were from reality and doesn't fit the situation. How could she then be a mother? 'My _gosh! How in the world is this?_' She had figure out the first step to solve her problem, but how to do it is another thing.

Amidst the panic, Lili felt disgusted to herself. But she decided she had no time to blame herself. She can't stand hearing her daughter crying bitterly at a very young age. '_If I had no mother's way to follow, then I will use my father's and my own!_'

Lili lowered down and kneel beside the bed to level down herself to where the child's eyes should be.

"Juna…Juna…" Lili started calling out her name softly. As she did, she remembers the moment of her childhood. She had also hidden herself under the blanket, and her father kneeled beside her bed and called her name softly. As for now, her daughter made the same response. She did not respond! She remained crying, paying no heed to her call.

"Juna, I love you Juna." Lili continued, and slowly the heartfelt cries were reduced to sobs, then hiccups. '_Yes! It's working_.'

"Mommy loves Juna so much. Juna please come out, or else . . . mommy will cry." Lili means it, she was already crying in her heart for the hurt she inflicted.

"But . . . why did you . . . last night . . ." Juna speaks between sobs.

"I'm sorry Juna. Please forgive me. I really really promise it won't happen again." Her sobs also stopped, but she didn't come out. Lili continued, "You want to dance ballet with me? Now?"

The blanket flung open. The angelic face of her daughter was finally shown, smiling gleefully. "Really mommy!"

Lili's heart melted as she finally saw her daughter smiling back at her. She carefully observed her appearance, taking her every feature in her mind. And she can't believe herself that she failed to notice it the first time she saw her last night. They totally looked like each other. Juna has sapphire eyes, gold hair, and creamy complexion. She was the perfect child version of Lili.

Lili irresistibly come to Juna's very side, wiping the trail of tears on her cheeks. Her cheeks were soft and delicate that even a mosquito bite would create a noticeable red spot. With that, she realized that this child needs the warmest and tenderest care, and that was what Lili wants to do.

She hugged Juna affectionately, pulling her closer to her. "I'm sorry Juna. I promise not to hurt you again." She can't help but to say it again. She can't believe herself had inflicted pain on that lovely child. She goes on kissing her forehead. "I love you Juna."

"I love you too mommy." That was seems the sweetest words Lili had ever heard. It wasn't hard for her to accept Asuka as her best friend, but it was the easiest for her to accept that this angelic child was her daughter. '_and her name should be Angela_'

After the mother and child melodramatic reunion, as it may seem, they straightway go to the ballet room. It was the same with Lili's ballet room, the floor was covered with the finest ballet mat, a more advance theater stereo was present, and the walls was covered with giant mirrors except for one. Both mommy and child had put on ballet shoes and now doing the warm up routine.

"Now Angela I'll teach you the fundamentals; good posture."

"But mommy! We're already done on that."

"Oh! Sorry Angela, I don't-"

"It's okay mommy, don't force your mind."

"You know that I-"

"Amnesia, daddy told me this morning."

'and . . . you understand?"

"Uh-huh"

"Uh… thank you Angela. So when did you start doing ballet?"

"Two years ago."

"Really? You we're just two years old then."

"Yup!"

"So what shall we supposed to do now?"

"You should start teaching me some advance steps with modern music."

Lili gasped. "Advance steps! . . . but only with slow beats okay?" Juna, but she call her Angela, nodded. "So what song do you like?"

"Only Hope. One of my favorites, and daddy's too."

"Oooh! Do daddy sings?"

"No! you always scold him."

"Ah okay, I'll set our sound system."

In just a moment, both ballerinas positioned themselves on the center of the mat, standing side by side.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

The music started. The soft melody of the song elegantly filled the room. Both dancers started with accurately wonderfully synchronized steps. All that what you can heard at that moment was the clear sound and lyrics of the song.

_There's a song that inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over  
And over and over again . . ._

Half of the play was done, half to go. At that time, Lili fall in a feeling-driven contemplation. The melody had touched her confused soul arousing an emotion to take place. Whether is it the music or the lyrics, or both, she was doing a different thing from what was happening, and for the very first time in her dancing life she become out of rhythm.

"Mommy! What are you doing?" Juna's voice jarred her from her thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Rhythm is crucial; you should not let your mind diverted from it."

"yah, right!"

"We'll do it again from the top." Juna commanded rather suggested. Now we don't know who the teacher is and who the student is.

They did it again from the top just like what Juna demanded. Lili won't let herself to commit a second mistake. She was even more graceful the second time, compensating her little negligence. Finally they reached the last part.

_. . .I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back . . ._

That was it. The final pose and it's over, but an unexpected improper thud resonated. In the instant, Lili turned to her side where the sound came from. Her eyes got wider as she saw Juna lying on the mat almost unconscious. Lili quickly sat to her side and cuddled her. She can feel that her temperature was higher than normal.

"Angela! Angela!" Lili tried to wake her up but she only moaned in response. The fastest she had ever experienced, panic rose to her senses. Questions like "what would I do?", "what did I've done?" repeatedly streamed in her mind, causing her to tremble. Again this was another motherhood case she needs to solve, immediately.

She leaves her for a moment to pick up her cellphone on one corner and hastily go back to her. She dialed the appropriate number and tucked the phone in her ear. The seconds of ringing seems longer for her pounding heart. She didn't bother to wait for hello when someone had pick up the line.

"Marleen! Come over the ballet room quick!"

The temperature of the room was moderate. The stillness of the place allowed Lili to calm herself. She was seating sideward on the upper part of Juna's bed. The child was sleeping soundly beside her with her head on Lili's lap.

Just after her call to Marleen, Lili carried Juna. She didn't wait for someone else to arrive. She carried her herself outside the ballet room. The child was heavy for her but she didn't notice it at that time. She met marleen in the hallway already equip with her bag of medical kit.

When they arrived at Juna's bed, Lili didn't lay her down. Instead she herself gets to the bed cuddling her daughter. She didn't release her even when Marleen began her stethoscope and thermometer checks. She just watched her doing the check-ups with misty eyes and worrying heart.

"Is she okay? Do we need to call a doctor, or brought her to the hospital rather?" Lili trailed of as soon as Marleen finished her tests.

"She's fine. Just mild afternoon fever."

A great sense of relief washed over her at Marleens response, at the same time she was disgusted at her self that the maid knows better than her, the mother. If she only know Marleen is a good pedia.

"It's my fault" Lili gloomily stated rather asked.

"No ma'am, it just happens sometimes." Marleen began packing her things in her bag. When she's done, she gave a last look at them. "Don't worry. She just need to rest. She'll be a hundred percent okay when she woke up." She said with a smile of assurance before leaving the room.

The night was serene. Lili remained with her daughter and decided to sleep with her. Jin didn't come yet to see them. Probably he doesn't arrive yet and will only arrive at late night.

Lili lean herself on the headboard, she knows she should also sleep but her concern for her daughter keeps her awake. She tenderly stroked a hand on Juna's hair, who was sleeping in her lap. She smiled at the angelic face of her daughter. She still has the irresistible charm even when she's ill.

She smiled to herself. '_So this is motherhood. I wonder how I survived it for four years. My mom died at my birth, and no one took her position as mother for me. I don't know how it feels to have a mom or how a mom should be. So what kind of mom am I to her? And Jin . . . wait! As far as I know Jin grew up with his mother without his father! Isn't that we have the same situation? I grew up with my father and him to his mother. Jin didn't know how it is to have a father. So what kind of father is he to her? Hmmm . . . Maybe I was acting like a father and Jin like a mother!_' Lili nearly chuckled at the thought of it. What a wonderful couple they were.


	9. Chapter 10 What in the World was That!

Encounter with the Devil  
E1sky

Chapter 10  
What in the World was That?

Instead of the usual alarm the sound of a loud music box was slowly waking up Lili. The sound is coming from a clock and not actually from a music box. It sounded purposely livelier than usual due to its function, to wake up a sleeping child. Whether is it effective or not . . . I can't tell.

Lili was on the bed lying sideward. She slowly opened up her eyes and met by the top of the head of her daughter. In her relief she can feel the child's body temperature now back to normal. She smile at the sleeping face of her daughter and slide a hand on her hair, a touched of motherly love.

Lili gently free herself from the arms of Juna resting on her hips. Then she sat up and reached for the clock to turn it off. She doesn't know why they set the clock and allow it to disturb her daughter. For her, she deserves all the time she wants remain asleep and prolongs her dreams.

Lili notice her position on the bed. As far as she remembers she was at the upper part of the bed, seating and leaning on the headboard with Juna's head resting on her lap. But she woke up properly positioned on the center of the bed with Juna. They were sharing with her giant pillow and appropriately half covered with her blanket. Apparently someone had brought them to that position. Someone had lifted her up and laid her with Juna careful enough that she wasn't disturbed. Lili couldn't think any other person who could do that but the head of the family.

On the other side of the bed beside Juna were pretty stuffs that weren't there before. Probably it was from the man who placed them in that position. The stuffs were two dashing teddy bears; a big one almost as big as Juna and a smaller version of it, the regular size. They were seating side by side facing them like guardians while they were asleep. But the most fascinating about them is that they were made of gold, real gold!

Each delicate fur is made up of true gold fibers. They were as gold as their hair and glittering at every side. They have the beauty of jewels and softness of the stuff combined to form a new kind of charm. Just watching them gleaming makes someone fascinated.

At first it was appropriate to say that the big bear is for Lili and the smaller one is for Juna. But their tags clearly states that the bigger one is for Juna and the smaller one is for Lili. Anyway size is not the measure of love.

Lili picked up the shining bears. She placed the bigger one beside Juna in placed of her. As she placed it, she realized that she deserves it and the small one was just for her. This time Lili realized that she was not the princess anymore. But it didn't hurt. It was totally okay. She was glad that now she had a princess of her own. By the way, she wonders if it still right for her to bring a giant teddy bear in bed now that she had a husband with her. Well Jin seems knew the answer.

Jin was inside his own room-wide wardrobe standing in front of a giant mirror. That room was connected to their bedroom by a door. That room was full of clothing of all sorts that it can be mistaken as a part of a shopping center. Beside that room was Lili's own room-wide wardrobe and it was even fuller though wider.

Jin was blankly staring at his reflection. He was dressed for worked though his heart was not on it. He heard the room door opened and excitedly came out of the wardrobe to see who it was. And yes he saw who he expected to see.

Lili had entered the door and shut it again behind her. Jin wants to say something but suddenly lost for words. What could he say to his wife hating him? Lili seems waiting for him, but when he didn't spoke up she proceed to the table on one side of the room and placed the gold teddy bear beside the white teddy bear her father had given her. Finally Jin had resolved something to say.

"Did you like it?"

In his surprise she gave him a weak smile. "Yes"

"How about Juna?"

"She still asleep."

"Why… uh she'll be late."

"Why? The school should adjust to her."

Jin sighed. Not a chance to counter her words. "Asuka will come to pick her up." He said instead.

"Yah I know", Lili noticed her appearance. "You're going to work?"

"Uh-yes, I suppose . . . you want to." In his surprise Lili gently shook his head.

Lili lift up her head to meet his eyes. She doesn't know why but there's a sudden warm feeling on her cheeks as she prepared for the phrase she would say. "Jin . . . I want you to stay."

'_My dear! Yes!_' he suddenly wants to jump, but he chooses to compose himself and simply answered "yes". '_Not too childish_.' But he failed to prevent his hands and feet as he came to her and threw his arms around her to a tight hug. Overwhelmed with the feeling of her back in his arms again threatened his eyes to be sting with tears, a very rare occurrence for him. It doesn't matter if it's just only days had passed and they were actually at the same house, he just missed her so much.

Lili felt the warm of his embrace all around her, but she didn't protest and push him this time. She let her weight lean on him and rests her head below his neck, the beginning of a reunion.

The day started bright for everyone. The Kazama family eats breakfast together. The kitchen maids were the most delighted to see them. Usually it's in breakfast when they see the family together. Jin was in work when lunch time, Lili and Juna have their lunch either at the mansion or at AsukaLili. At dinner only Lili and Juna eat together, Jin always comes home late.

That's why breakfast is sacred for the kitchen maids. And so, they were also the most affected for the past two days. Yesterday the family did not eat breakfast together, only Jin and Lili. The day before that only Jin and Juna eat together. But today the three members of the family were all present at the dining table.

It is a celebration for the kitchen maids. They can't help but to overdo their duty of serving the family with delicious breakfast for a bright-day starter that would take effect for the rest of the day. Every cooks and chefs want to serve their specialties and delicacies. Even the least of them shared his best. Eventually a great number of dishes were served, even the long dining table that has only three diners can't contain all the dishes.

Seeing that and the maid's generosity, Jin invited the maids to eat with them. Not only them, but all the mansion employees including the gardeners and landscapers stationed outside was called and invited to join them. Suddenly the wide empty dining room was filled. They pulled the extra dining tables with wheels and positioned it on each side of the master table so everyone will have a place to seat in. And yes they have plenty of foods to everyone. Suddenly the usual breakfast turned into a feast.

The celebration began; everyone was enjoying their course of meal. Everyone knows the reason for celebration and all of them were reminiscing their first official day as Kazama mansion employees. The feeling of nostalgia was in the air for everyone.

"Hellooo" a woman's voice suddenly rung all over the room. Everyone stopped eating and turned their heads to the door where the voice came from to see Asuka Kazama. "Am I not invited."

"Asuka, come join us." Lili invited.

"So what's the occasion?" Asuka inquired as she made her way towards the family.

"Nothing, were just having breakfast." Jin answered.

"Oh, I should have noticed." Asuka said pulling an empty chair beside Lili like it was reserved. She sat down. "Isn't this familiar Lili?"

Lili momentarily surveyed the tables. It might have been just her imaginations but "yes, I think this is familiar."

Asuka smirked. "Yes of course, and everyone seems clearly remember that day." She commented having overheard the topic of some conversation. "How could they forget that anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

Asuka pleasantly smiled at her. "This is exactly how the newly-wed couple Jin and Emilie Kazama ate their first breakfast together as husband and wife."

Lili's eyes glowed. The sudden realization of she being married comes anew. She felt like she just married right now. "Really . . . then I'm glad I've experienced it again." Instinctively she slowly turned to Jin who was actually watching her. Their eyes met and a unique radiance lit up their faces like they were actually newlyweds.

Everyone seems captured that magical moment because all of them led by Asuka and Juna joined together for the famous romantic "Uy" with the clinking of glasses.

Asuka and Juna bid to go just after that breakfast. All the employees were enthused going back to their jobs. Jin toured Lili around the mansion for the second time in their life. They came to every room, even rooms not present to a typical house. No wonder it was actually a mansion. And Lili was thrilled to see her personal touched on some of the room decorations and designs.

They exited at the back door to take a walk at the garden. The garden was a labyrinth made of precisely trimmed wall of plants engineered for puzzling pathway designs. Lili was delighted to walk and take curves at the all green labyrinth garden, and finally got lost. Anyway she didn't worry because she had Jin with her, but as they proceed she noticed that even her husband didn't know the direction. She laughed at him.

"Jin don't tell me you do also have amnesia?"

"Lili I'm so busy. I hardly come to this place."

"That's not a valid reason", she chuckled. "Imagine! You are lost at your own garden."

"I'll show you I'm not. Let's go this way."

"No! This way." Lili gestured to other direction.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I want to go this way." So they just go that way hand in hand.

Beyond their sight was a bunch of female, and some male, employees secretly following at the labyrinth. They were peeping at the couple and eager to witness the progressing reunion.

"Oh! Look Jin. They're beautiful." Lili exclaimed as she spotted a large group of blooming flowers at one part of the labyrinth. "Angela will sure to love this."

"Who's Angela?" Jin curiously asked.

"Our daughter."

"Huh? Hey! I said her name is Juna, Juna Lilia."

"But she will be nicknamed Angela."

"It can't be! That's even longer."

"I don't care! I call her what I want to call her, okay!"

Jin sighed; he had never won an argument. "Okay fine! You win! You always win!"

Lili laughed. "The moment of victory. I love it!"

After a series of this and that's they finally found their way out. And once again Lili proved the effectiveness of her instincts over Jin's.

Time passes by without anyone noticing it, except the kitchen maids. As accurate of the clock was their job well done. After spending their hours in room-hopping, garden-walking, and path-solving Jin and Lili was a bit surprise that lunch time had already come. It seems time had suddenly ran faster, but still they were together.

Later that afternoon they settled their selves on the large sofa at the living room, conversation was taking place.

"Jin, do you remember when you broke out in my house?"

"Um . . . that was when you brought me in your home, you imprisoned me actually."

"Yes, and that was after you imprisoned me in your house."

"I don't remember I imprisoned you."

"You imprisoned me in darkness."

"Didn't I give you light when you asked for it?"

"Okay, how about our fight in the mountain slope where you almost killed me?"

"It's not me! It's Devil Jin."

"But it's you who saved me right?"

"Mm-hmm"

"And then you exploded the car that contains my bag and leaves me with nothing."

"It's . . . Devil Jin again."

Lili suddenly lifted up her head and look up on him. "Where's Devil Jin now by the way?"

"Hmm . . .the devil mark was still on me. But he hasn't showed up yet since we married . . .I think Devil Jin is afraid to show up in front of you."

Lili intentionally gasped. "Jin looked! your transforming into devil form!"

Jin frowned. "I don't feel anything."

"No, believe me! Your eyes are turning red!"

"Lili- hey Lili!wait!"

"Don't move. I'll give Devil Jin a punch he deserves."

"It's me Jin. Lili please stop it!" Jin said backing on the sofa away from his wife. Seconds ago he was just cuddling her, but now he was trying to protect himself from the playful attack that she was threatening to inflict. Anyway it's okay for him to play. He understands that his wife was back to her sixteen year old self, he knows that '_over those years, when she had turned twenty-two . . . Hey! She never changed actually_.' He suddenly realized.

What the couple didn't know is that they were drawing more attentions. The bunch of employees that was following them since their room-hopping and in the labyrinth was now reinforced by almost all of the employees. Some were peeping at them by the windows, and some by the door, and some everywhere possible. Suddenly a small tap opened the door to its full wide, but no one noticed that, and that they actually did it. They were all busy witnessing every moment of the reunion they all wished to happen.

A female employee who was with the other on the door was romantically chilled that she suddenly shivered. Another employee nudge her, and she nudge back. Another joined the nudging; suddenly they were all nudging each other. And before they know it, when they turned back their heads, the couple was now staring at them. It took a moment of silence before the employees hastily move and go back to their designated places.

"See that Lili? Everyone's happy when you're happy. You're the light of this house."

"Really?"

"Hm"-nod-

"Then go get me some white cheese and bread."

"Why you- hungry already! What happened to your appetite?" he whispered the second question.

"I don't know." She whispered back. They were whispering like they still suspect someone was eavesdropping in their private conversation. But there's none, only us.

"You want to take the pregnancy test now?"

"Jin you know I don't remember everything about that."

"Then . . . Lili,honey . . . shall we . . . tonight?"-eyes sparkling-

"and if I don't honey?"

"I'll ravish you so you will might remember something."

Lili laughed. "How dare you speak to me like that?" she said, finally not a whisper anymore.

"It was all your fault. You'd driven me crazy."

"Oh! Sorry"

"It's okay, now I'm happy."

"I'm happy too."

"Really?"

She nodded with a sweet-shy smile on her face.

As the orange sun was warily setting down the horizon the mansions majestic lights were coming to life proudly with their elegant illumination. The orange sky is up above when Asuka and Juna arrived. After the child's classes Asuka brought her to Xiaoyu Wonderpark like someone had phoned her to do so. She spend the rest of her day there and after bringing back the child home she straightly went to AsukaLili.

The couple was now joined by their daughter for an occasion they can now do together: dinner. On the end of the table was the head of the family Jin. To his right was his wife. Across from his wife, on the other side of the table, was her daughter. Whether you call it appropriate or not Jin was on the center.

"How was your day Angela?"

"Fine mommy. The space shuttle was exciting. How about yours mum?"

"Well, Daddy and I took a walk in the labyrinth."

"Oh! The labyrinth, it's lovely but its getting boring. I think it should be modified and more complicated pathways should be created."

"That's great Angela. When daddy runs after you with a stick and I'm not around go to the labyrinth."

"Lili, I will never do that." Jin spoke up, but ignored.

"Don't worry mommy. When daddy runs after me with a stick and you're not around I'll hit him with a flying kick."

"Hey Juna that was cruelty to daddy." Jin protested.

"No Angela that wasn't enough. I'll teach you my piercing thorn attack." Lili told her, ignoring Jin on the girl's conversation.

Jin gulped. Being married to a woman who has a potential to be stronger than you is not an easy task. And now his daughter was growing up strong more like her mother. He doesn't know why they were talking how to knock him off in front of him like he wasn't there. But for him they were the most beautiful though dangerous. He had to be very careful in handling those most cherished women of his life or else . . . he had no plan not to do so anyway.

"Can anyone hear me?" Jin attempted once more.

"Yes" both girls said turning to him at the same time. "Are you saying something, honey?" Lili asked him.

Jin smiled at them. "I love you, both of you."

Lili and Juna momentarily look at each other. Then they move towards Jin and kissed him on his cheeks. "We love you too daddy." They said together.

Jin smiled to himself. '_They may be deadly… but they were lovelier, and they love me._' No need to worry, a happy family they were. And yes he was a battered husband, battered from kisses of two lovely ladies who were calling him daddy, and honey.

The peaceful air of the night finally arrived. The moon up above is declaring the beauty of its glow. Juna easily fell asleep after a day of adventuring in the amusement park. Lili was seating on her bed gently brushing her damp hair with her fingers. She clad herself with delicate nightgown after taking a shower. Jin was not on the room, he was talking with Nina on the phone. He was running a terribly huge company that it seems it was impossible for him not to be disturbed in one full day. While waiting for him Lili had recalled something in mind. Something important she should have asked earlier this morning but was forgotten. It might not be the right time for it but her curiosity won't permit her to wait for tomorrow.

Jin entered the room, delighted to see her wife beautifully sitting on the bed with her long golden hair lying on her one side. He should be dead long ago but whenever he gazes at her he knows that living worth's it. She was calm but something in the way she looks bothers him.

"Are you okay Lili?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"Jin . . . what happened to Sebastian?"

The question struck Jin. He'd thought that this question would come but he wasn't really prepared for it. It may be his big mistake since they married and he knows how angry she was at that time. Well, she had forgiven him, but amnesia makes things anew for her. They had just reunited and he hopes this would not create another problem.

"Sebastian is dead." He said flatly. He just doesn't know how to tell things lightly.

"What did you say!"

"Lili I-"

"How?"

"It was a car accident. You were five months pregnant with Juna at the time. Both you and Sebastian survived the accident but since then your pregnancy became sensitive and you need to stay to the hospital till a month after you gave birth. Sebastian got only a fractured rib. The doctor says he's okay but it seems he took it hard and blamed himself for what had happened to you. He grows weaker emotionally and physically each day till he died a week before you gave birth."

"Didn't I do anything?"

"I did everything to-"

"Me!"

"I decided not to tell you about his condition, and Sebastian urged me too. We're afraid it may affect you and worsen your own condition. We didn't know he will die. I only told you a week after you gave birth."

"You mean… I didn't even have the chance to talk to him?"

Jin nodded.

"All that time I never know his suffering and his death?"

"Yes". He braced himself, but in his surprised she didn't do anything.

"What did I do after that?" she asked instead.

"You cried."

"Besides that! I know!

"You beat me."

"And?"

"You had me buy chocolates, flowers, stuffed toys, jewelries, dresses, and brought you to every place you said."

"And?"

"You had me washed dishes."

"And?"

He hesitated, but give in. "You had me changed Juna's diaper especially when she poo-ed."

"Did I do that?" she asked with both unbelief and finally satisfaction.

The mighty Jin Kazama nodded. "Lili . . . I'm sorry."

"I have forgiven you, right?"

"But-"

"Yes it hurts anew and it's hard. But I promised myself to live for the moment. I don't want to get angry on the same thing for the second time." She cupped a hand on the side of Jin's face. "I lost a friend… but now I have a husband. Jin… promise me you stay forever."

He took the hand on his cheek to his own. "I promise" he said pulling her closer. Lili closed her eyes, and leaned herself on her husband.

"Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

The clock violently came to life. The room was already bright due to sunlight. Lili was very sleepy and seems no intention to get up yet.

"Jin, turn it off" she moaned. But it wasn't granted, the clock angrily roars at her.

"Jin… honey please" she pleaded her husband to do his job but no one responded. The clock was enjoying its liveliness. She extended her arm to where her husband supposed to be. But what her hand touched is something soft, chubby, and furry. She opened up her eyes and see that it was her white giant teddy bear she used to cuddle back when she was sixteen years old. She wonders why it was there now.

Lili sat up and stretches her arm s upward as she yawns. But she was caught at mid-yawn pausing with her hands upward. Absentmindedly she slowly put her arms down while surveying the room. It was another wake-up-wonder moment. She was in her room at her vacation house and not in anywhere else. Everything was in its proper places, nothing has changed.

She hit the disturbing clock and takes a look at her digital calendar beside it. It was back six years ago. It took a moment before her mind comprehends what was happening. Realizing it, Lili smiled to herself. '_So it was all a dream . . . a terribly long dream._'

But really realizing it her smile slowly faded away. '_What if it's true?_' Her father's problem was solved. She had suffered and successfully overcome a crisis. She strived hard to bring back the love to her husband she thought she had lost. That love… does it vanish just by waking up? Isn't that love remained on her? Is it really possible you learn to love someone in a dream?

Lili adjusted her position and leaned herself on the headboard. She cuddled her teddy bear to comfort herself amidst the thought. With the exemption of Sebastian's death everything was better. She had a wealthier life. She had wonderful family, a lovely daughter, a caring husband who would give her anything. What else anyone could wish for? Wasn't it better? Wasn't she had loved him? Will you learn to love in a dream? Or your dream shows what you love?


	10. Chapter 11 Delicate Melancholy

Encounter with the Devil  
E1sky

Chapter 11  
Delicate Melancholy

"The end… is near"

The evil voice came ringing in Jin's ears. The time was exactly before dawn, the witching hour. He was lying in his bed half asleep and half awake. His eyes were closed but his mind sees many images of evil pestering. His room was filled with dark aura that seems brought him in a different dimension.

"Punish… kill…"

The voice was penetrating in his ears swallowing up his senses. He tried to move his hands, his feet, but he can't. He can't move his body but he was shaking restlessly. He was suffering an unutterable sickness of feeling and his body and his mind was failing to fight back, drowned in the deep of darkness.

"Death… death."

The voice came one more and his eyes swung open. He thought there were screaming but all he can hear was deafening silence. He was panting and had sweated cold. He looked slowly around. Nothing's different in his room lit up by a dim glow of night lamp. He got up from the bed. A droplet of sweat flowed from his temple to his chin and fell to the floor. And even the tiny sound of it was piercing through the silence of the dawn.

He slid the curtain and looked outside the wide window. All he saw was darkness, no moon, no stars, no sun yet, and no signs of life. What happened to him was like a replay. He started hearing the voices weeks ago. Everyday that passes by it became stronger and the suffering it brought, darker.

It was a dream but no! He knows it wasn't just a dream. The time has come that he should meet the rectifier.

Weeks after her fight with devil Jin, Lili hasn't done much for the past few weeks and it bores her. Nothing has change. Wars were still all over the world. The G-corp that supposes to suppress the Zaibatsu seems not doing well. She got no word from the Tekken Force rebel leader that promised her to kill Jin Kazama. Even the Iron Fist tournament became dry. It seems everyone is up to something beyond the tournament.

"Maybe it's time to move again" she thought loudly. But what else she could do? Wouldn't she be squeeze by the war between the Zaibatsu and G-corp? She didn't even know where Jin currently is or what he is doing right now. Where should she start? Isn't it ridiculous to enter such war?

But the crucial situation doesn't matter to her. She will do and get whatever she wants and whenever she wants. "Maybe we can start from nowhere" it doesn't matter.

On the back of her mind her weird dream was still nagging and she kept pushing it out. Anything that confused her is not healthy. The first minute she awoke she was still dreamy about it. But later, really awake, she resented it. How could she dream something like that?

She busied herself with the French fries in her table. Some people having snacks was scattered around the place. She was in a fast food chain. She was supposed to meet one of her source who would give her tip to where Jin was. The simplicity of the place was too much for her but she had dressed appropriately: sneakers, gray jeans, and sky blue hooded sweater with a white heart painted on the center, not too flashy.

Not long enough when Ling Xiaoyu entered the door. She was looking around as she walked in. immediately her eyes fell on Lili who looks surprised as well seating behind one of the tables. Almost absentmindedly she makes her way towards her and sat at the chair beside the table where she was.

Lili tried not to roll her eyes as she watched her unexpected guest sat beside her. Neither she considered her an enemy or a friend but she knows there's some kind of weird on the girl. While she was hugging a teddy bear at night, the other was hugging a real panda bear.

"Hello Lili, waiting for your date?", she asked smiling.

"No!" she said shooking her head.

But Xiaoyu's smile only grew sweeter. "I understand. I was also at your age when I had my first crush."

Lili sighed abruptly, bit disgusted of her insinuation. She took a moment before asking. "How about you?"

"I was supposed to meet Asuka here."

"Asuka Kazama!"

They heard a click on the door before Xiaoyu could answer and the girl in question was now making her way towards them. The expression of surprised was obvious in her face.

"What is she doing here Ling?" she asked as she took a seat beside Xiaoyu, a hint of annoyance was in her voice. The table was rounded, Xiaoyu was seating beside Lili. Asuka sat beside Xiaoyu, and across Asuka was Lili. Appropriately Xiaoyu was at least in between them.

"Just a co-incidence Asuka."

"What do you mean?"

Xioyu opened her mouth to explain but Lili beats her to it. "Co-incidence Asuka, it means a chance occurrence of-"

"I know what it means! Don't ever, ever lecture me about anything!"

Xiayu looked at them innocently like she doesn't know them. "Don't tell me you two will fight here?" she interrupted the sudden duel of glares between the younger girls. They both took their look away from each other with Lili answering "no" and Asuka added "Don't you see we'll almost doing it every day in school?"

"Oh yeah! Who always wins?" she suddenly asked with burst of excitement.

Both girls vehemently turned at her with resolute "ME!" at the same time. The second round of duel glare took place and Xiaoyu realized her mistake.

"So how's Jin, Asuka?" she tried to interrupt them again.

Asuka seems startled by her question. "I don't know. I don't even know where he currently is. The last time I saw him was…" she glare at Lili, and decided not tell Xiaoyu about it.

"Do you think we can convince him to stop what he was doing?"

"Not a chance Ling. That bastard won't listen to anyone."

"But… I still do hope." Xioyu's vibrant eyes suddenly expressed sadness. She and Jin were closed friends. She likes him since they met. They share moments together but then he vanished suddenly. When he finally came back, Mishimas were killing each other and now he was destroying the world. All of a sudden everything goes wrong. She was left alone; happy moments remained a memory, and her simple dream of making an amusement park that would bring a smile to all children of all ages was never coming to reality. If she only knew that this would happen . . . .

Lili suddenly became aware of the sadness Xioyu was conveying, it was radiating all over her. For her Jin was just a cruel, stupid human, she doesn't know why someone would care about him that much. For the first time he wonder who Jin was before he is now. What kind of person he is? What happened to him? Was he that evil?

Asuka's face softens. She can't help but have sympathy for her friend. She was Jin's cousin, but Xiaoyu was more affected and concerned about him. "Xiaoyu you know Jin is… the human form of ugly duckling."

Xiaoyu's head jerked upward with a confused look. Lili wore the same expression on her face.

"Look, Jin was going all over looking for her mother with her annoying hairstyle that looks like a tail of a duck."

"I thought his hair was cool."

"What! Ling it's annoying."

"I agree" Lili joined the conversation. Asuka was somewhat surprised to get reinforcement from her rival although she knows she hated him as well. "You know what; his hair pricks your legs when he rests his head on your lap."

"You mean he lied in your lap!" Both Asian women leaned forward in demand.

Lili was suddenly taken back by her own words. "I didn't say that." Asuka gave her a suspicious look and Xiaoyu was now glaring at her. She stands up. "I'm out."

She started making her way to the door. Behind she can hear Asuka yelling "Lili don't blame your date for ditching you okay", with everyone in the place hearing it.

That was a cruel humiliation to a dignified demoiselle. But she didn't bother to yell back. She heard Asuka laughing before the door closed behind her. Surely she was back to reality, rivals and not best friends.

"Asuka, do you think we can sue the Mishimas for multiple parricide attempts?"

"How can we Xiao, they're already conquering the world. And I can't figure how we got involved in that crazy family."

Disappointment crept up on Lili as she made her way towards the limo. She didn't get the information she needed just because her source didn't come out. She will make sure that punishment will be executed.

As soon as her driver opened up the door for her was an unexpected sight that brought her back into action. She doesn't know if this was what her source means or just a mere chance but she was sure of what she was seeing: Jin Kazama has just come out from the adjacent building.

Lili glance to where Asuka and Xiaoyu were. She saw them… well talking. They were all looking for Jin. For a second she consider if she would tell them of what she saw. '_Why would I?_' She decided not. She had her own objective. She took her look back and found out that Jin was already coming out of sight.

Without warning she rushed to where she last saw him. She rounded the corner where he disappeared pulling the hood of her sweater over her head to obstruct her appearance.

She stopped. Her eyes were met with rows of cars, but no Jin. It was the parking area. Probably Jin already rode his car. She waited for a car to move… none. '_Where is he?_'

She walked between the rows trying to find him without being suspicious. She wasn't afraid but finding an unseen enemy was always accompanied with tense feeling. She can barely see the inside of the cars but none of them were starting. It was not so long when she feels the presence of someone at her back. Instinct turned her around and bump with him. She quickly stepped backward to find the man she was seeking, or she was found rather.

"Recently, I had a lot of stalker . . . would it be good for a kid to be one of them?"

"I'm not a stalker! And I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Then stop-"

"No!"

-abrupt sigh-"What do you want?"

"Kill you"

"Didn't I tell you I'll just-"

"I want it now!"

Jin sighed. "Can we be friends even just for a day?"

It was clear that he just spat the words but the proposal struck Lili. It never crossed her mind especially that it would come from Jin. Maybe it was her weird dream came back to her but before she knew it Jin was already dragging her by her hand towards their would be mode of transportation: his bike. "I hate bike rides!"

If her estimation was right, 15 minutes had passed since they arrived at this place. He brought them in a clean part of a forest. It was near the place where they landed from the chopper and later brought Jin to her vacation house. They were sitting in a large trunk of a fallen tree. She was sitting beside Jin but if not only of her weird dream she won't even come with him.

The fresh air she breathes was soothing. Her green surroundings were relaxing. And the silence… 15 minutes had passed and none of them spoke up yet. He was staring at something from nothing and she had wasted 15 minutes of her precious time with the man she only wanted to kill. She doesn't know what was he trying to do but what was happening was completely boring and annoying. Well… she can't take it anymore so lights… camera… action!

"What are we doing here?" '_say dating and I'll kill you immediately_'

"Sitting"

"I know we're sitting, but what are we doing in a forest!"

Jin blinked, but didn't look at her. "Isn't forest a wonderful place? Don't you think living in a forest is good?" Confusion crept up on her but Jin continued. "I and my mother live in a forest before. I often come to this place for quiet."

Comprehension slowly don on Lili. "Why are you telling me this thing?"

"You asked for it."

"Ah… yeah, but why did you took me here?"

"I'd rather keep my enemy beside me than allow her sneaking behind."

"Clever"

"And for companion."

"What?"

Jin's lips curve the smallest of smile but the emotion it conveys was like of defeat. "This may be the last time I come here."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer but took her look upward. "See that Orange Dove?"

Lili looked up to a nearby tree where he was looking. "Where?"

"That one."

"Are you blind? Can't you see it's brown?"

"Yeah, but its name is Orange Dove."

Lili shrugged. "Weird"

"Sometimes people are like that. They were seen different from who they really are." Despite that they were sitting Lili tried to look Jin from head to toe. Is this Jin lecturing her? Anyway she agreed with him this time.

"Yeah, just like me. They were all saying I was a stubborn, spoiled bratt-"

"Isn't that true?" Jin said with a sideways glance.

"What! . . . well… a bit. But I'm more than just that of course!"

"Like you had lots of kiddy stuff in your room?"

"I hate you"

"I know, everyone does."

"Jin-"

"I didn't have any kind of luxury when I was a kid, but I have my mother. Everything was fine, until she was killed. Everything gone wrong."

His voice was filled with agony. He never looked at Lili the whole time he was speaking but that only gives her chance to examine his face. Despite of her impression on him there were no evil vibes in him this time. No anger, all that was there was… sadness. Just half hour ago she was wondering what kind of person Jin was before. Now here he was sharing tiny pieces of his life with her. Her gazed lingered on his eyes. It was totally the same with Jin her husband in her dream. Sympathy quickly crept up on her for him.

"Honey…" she uttered absentmindedly. She hoped she wasn't heard but she swore she saw his eyes move a bit. "ah… I mean, you know it's still not right to destroy the world because your life goes wrong."

For the first time, Jin looked at her. "What?"

It wasn't really clear if he was asking the former or the latter, but whatever it is Lili was No way to repeat the latter. "I said you should not destroy the world just because your life is a mess!"

She yelled at him just to cover her carelessness but she felt some kind of guilt when he slowly took his look away from her. He didn't respond immediately, but when he did. it surprised her greatly.

"I know, this must be ended." He ended his statement standing up and find his way back to where he left his bike. Lili watched him walk away but she didn't move. She was surprised. Does she hear him right? Did she succeed? Is this Asuka in her dream saying that she alone could convince Jin? Is this how it began? Is that weird dream coming to reality? Would she and Jin be…

"Lili!", Jins voice jarred her from her thoughts, "If you won't come I'll leave you here."

She stood up. "Coming" She ran to him with a small smile on her face.

The driver of the pink limo was alerted to see his boss arriving on a bike with a man. Lili stepped down and straightway went to the limo without looking to Jin to hide her suddenly lit up face. She doesn't know how much time she had spent with him but the sun was already setting down on the background. The driver opened the door of the limo and she gestured to step in when the voice of Jin stopped her.

"Lili!" His voice was firm. His face was stern and once again he surprised her with his words. "I will not only take the Rochefort Oil Company from your father… I will destroy him."

End Chapter

AN: Thank you for reading. Be informed that this story _Encounter with the Devil_ will only have 2 chapters remaining which I planned to post simultaneously but separately. So be sure to read 2 chapters next time, and that next time would be the last. Hang on till the last chapters. Thank you.

P.S.: Author's note is not part of the story so it has nothing to do with the chapter's title. Also don't mistake me echoing the voice of Azazel at the beginning of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 12 Fallen White Feather

AN: Hello everyone! So here we are with the final chapters. I really find it hard writing these chapters and I really try to put my best in it. Hope you enjoy them. We started this story by Lili encountering Devil Jin. Followed by chapter 2,3,4,5 where Jin brought Lili home and vice versa. The next encounter was in chapter 6 and 7 where they had an explosive fist to fist fight that made them fall… but survived. Chapter 6,9,10 gives us a glimpse of what may lie ahead. Then we let them have time with each other in chapter 11 that paves the way for these last chapters. Here now, I'd like to present to you the final chapters' of _Third Side: Encounter with the Devil_.

Encounter with the Devil  
E1sky

Chapter 12  
Fallen White Feather

Lili was hastily making her way through the now ghostly hallway, occasionally glancing at her back and in every corner. Several room doors and lighting fixtures she had passed were broken with the shattered pieces scattered on the floor. Some parts of the walls were filled with holes produced by bullets. The lights in some corners were constantly in on and off manner. The building might have been filled with busy employees earlier this day, but now the place was converted into a war zone.

It was more than half an hour when she stealthily followed the Tekken Force rebel leader that leads her to this building. But trying to keep herself hidden while tailing them caused her to lost their tract. Then she started making her own way and tried to find what she's finding herself. It was then when the other Tekken Force and G-men reinforcement arrived, and the war broke out. Eventually the dispute made it harder for her to find even a clue and she found herself trapped in the middle of a warzone with no ammos, allies, only skills.

Well, so far she had survived the flying bullets and exchange bombings without anyone even noticing her presence. She managed to get herself in a quieter place of the building. However she knows that in any second an enemy might appear in the way and make this place her death place. And staying alive is just half the task she needs to accomplish.

She needs to kill Jin Kazama as soon as possible. Just a few days ago she had hope that he can still change, but that only last for barely one hour. Now she was resenting that she did hope. What made her think that he will? Her dream? That would be irrational.

His words were clear to her when he said it that it even echoed in her mind. It was direct threat to his father's life. If it was for her she wouldn't have worry much, but for his father… the world fall down and became dark. It never even occurred to her that something like this would happen, her worst fear, her father in danger. No! She wouldn't let anyone touch him.

Since the day the threat was given, she became desperate. She did everything in her power to tract the location of Jin Kazama. She failed, but she did tract the location of the Tekken Force rebel leader and sent a man to keep him in sight, hoping that they would lead her to Jin.

When the spy reported that they up to something important she followed them herself bringing her in this G-corp tower and eventually getting her into this another cloak and dagger operation.

Lili abruptly halted in her way. She heard noises from the corner in front of her. _Footsteps_, and its getting nearer. She immediately scanned her surrounding for a hiding place. _There_, she found a door. She opened it and was bit surprised it wasn't locked. Probably evacuating employees failed to lock it in haste and fear. The room was dark. She hardly recognized what room it was when she hid herself behind a table.

Not long after heavily armed G-men soldiers passed through the corridor she left. She was well hidden, everything went smoothly when one of them halted, noticing the door ajar. Another from the moving group came back and joined him. Lili watched them talked for a moment, and then the second soldier went to catch up with the rest of their group, but the other remained. Disgusted, Lili bit her lip when it seems the soldier was going to search the room.

She watched the soldier pushed the door to open it widely, pointing his gun in every direction possible. He carefully entered the room, scanning it and at the same time groping for the light switch. In her wonder, the soldier shuddered when the room was suddenly lit up with bright lights. But immediately she knew the reason of his shuddering as her eyes travelled across the room now fully illuminated making her feel creepy.

The room was full of glass containers, big and small, each contains blue green liquid and what look likes . . . fetus. Fetus of different kinds, humans, animals, or maybe even monsters. She can't tell what really those are. Probably this was part of G-corps illegal and terrible experiments.

Her surprised eyes continued to travel across the room till it rest again on the soldier, and she realized her carelessness. She was moved of what she saw and absentmindedly came out from her cover. Fortunately she was the first to realize her own mistake.

Immediately she picked up the metal object on the table next to her, whatever laboratory equipment it was, and threw it to the still baffled soldier. It hit the soldier exactly when he turned around to Lili's direction and the object landed directly on his face with a sickening crack. Blood splattered from his face and his gun roared in panic response. He lost his vision for a moment and wildly fired his gun to where he last saw the enemy. The hail of bullets mercilessly broke and destroyed the glass containers. Shattered glasses blew all over and the blue green liquids flooded the floor.

Lili immediately scooted from her place at the first wheezed of bullets. She move on for a better angle and bolted to take down the enemy.

The other G-men soldier went to caught up with the rest of the team. But as he neared in them he heard the rapid gun fires from the corner behind. He halted and waited for a moment to see if his companion who investigates the lab room would show up. When he didn't, he decided to go back.

He braced himself. His companion might be dead, his team was gone in the next corner and he doesn't know how many enemies he could find. He readied his firearm and quickly pointed it at the figure that appeared as he rounded the corner right outside the lab door. But he was taken aback when the figure registered in his mind, it was a girl.

"Good morning"

The lady greeted him before he could even react to her presence. Instinctively he put his gun down. It isn't right to point your weapon to a harmless young lady. And before he could recall the reason he came back the girl keep talking.

"Can you tell me where the elevator is?"

He gallantly offered his help to the needy girl before thinking. "If you follow this corridor turn left to the next intersection. Then after you rounded the next corner you will see the elevator."

"Ah..thank you". The girl smiled at him. And before he could interrogate her he felt a powerful force hit his chin that sends his head backward and his feet off the ground. He felt his body float in mid-air, his visions became blurry and his consciousness was drifting away. He barely heard the thud when he landed on the floor flat on his back as everything became black.

Lili left the unconscious soldier and went to the corner he instructed her. She turned left at the intersection and not long after she saw ravaged Nancy robot in the corridor. The huge war machine was pathetically lying on the floor. She inspected it with her eyes for a moment considering the power that may have defeated it before passing. She rounded the last corner and the elevator came to sight.

Once she was inside and the elevator started moving upward, a sudden thought struck her mind. '_Is it safe to use the elevator?_' if she be found there she has no where to go. What if the power supply suddenly cut off because of the ongoing war? It was her impulse that brought her to the elevator. She wouldn't suffer herself climbing the stairs up to the highest floor of the tower. Anyway she was just a charming girl; no one will suspect her appearance. About her presence… that's why she's hiding.

The elevator halted, now here she comes. She stepped out the elevator looking at everywhere possible. Nothing was there, complete silenced welcomed her. '_Good_'. She followed the only corridor towards the… who knows where?

Anna Williams quirked an eyebrow at the command Kazuya Mishima had given her.

"An old temple in the dessert! So we're really going there?". Her boss nodded. "Do you know what's in there?"

"If Jin was going there then it's about something interesting."

Kazuya just finished his sentenced when a G-men soldier interrupted them dragging a blonde girl towards them. He was pulling the seemingly obedient girl by the arm while keeping his gun pointing at her.

Anna seems amused when she saw the lady but Kazuya was obviously annoyed, wondering why they need to brought a girl in his presence. He had no time for such things. Aren't they able to kill her without disturbing him?

The soldier halted, freeing Lili's arm to salute while keeping his gun at her. "Sir, I caught her eavesdropping, sir."

Lili studied the two people in front of her as they turned their heads from the soldier to take a second look on her. The woman was elegantly smiling as if delighted to see her. On the other hand the man was clearly disgusted. She can feel that even in his glare he was trying to kill her, specially the red eye.

That eye, it reminds her of death. For a moment images of the devil that once terrified her flashed in her mind. But she was tougher now, stronger. Despite her situation she managed to return the glare with hint of mockery.

The return stare of the young lady send both amusement and irritation to Kazuya. Not all humans can look at him like that. "What's your business here kid?" His cold voice tried to out mock the stare given to him.

The said kid smiled. "Nothing, just playing hide and seek old man."

Kazuya's head wrinkled. "You're found. The game is over." He said snatching his gun on his waist and directly pointing it at Lili's head at the instant.

He was ready to pull the trigger undoubtedly but Anna's hand came to rest on his arm holding the gun gently pushing it downward. "Not so fast. Leave her to me" she said, "l know her."

Kazuya let his arm be pushed and rest to his side. Lili relaxed a bit. In the instant Kazuya pointed his gun at her she felt her heart catch. Her right foot pressed on the floor ready to maneuver.

"You know her?"

"Mm-hmm, I think I saw her in the tournament."

"So they were inviting children in the Iron Fist now."

Ana seemed to answer but Lili beats her. "Why not? After all they're inviting oldies and crazy humans-" Lili lifted her hand close to her face, "-like you." She said pointing her finger in the small distance between them.

For a moment Ana and Kazuya looked at each other as though they were going to debate which of them is crazy she's talking about. While Lili was starting to take pleasure at it the subject was dismissed as they take their look back at her.

Kazuya gave her a fiery glare before taking his look back to Ana. "We're leaving in five minutes."

"That's enough. I'll take her in five minutes."

Lili watched Kazuya walked away and gone through a wide corridor. The soldier that caught her followed him leaving her and the other woman at this place that she knew will turn into a fighting ground any seconds from now.

She took her eyes to the older woman. "Five minutes huh?"

Ana smiled "Yup, that's all we need."

"Right! I'll defeat you in five minutes."

With a cry Lili pitched herself forward quickly striking an attack. Anna moves backward but immediately moves to strike back with her hand. Lili blocked her arm locking it in her grip. She pulled it slightly and at the same time thrusting her other hand on her enemy's chest. But Anna caught her hand before it make the hit, and lock it in her own grip. Unable to move both her arms she lifted her legs and thumped her stiletto shoes to Lili's. lili managed to dodged and then mimicking the attack she stamped her foot to Anna's. Anna had dodged as well. Then both women centered their force of gravity on the same foot they stamped. Maintaining their balance through their locked arms they pulled their outer legs to make a blow on the other's stomach with their knees. Both attack successfully hit. Eventually both of them were released having been thrown backward at opposite direction, hugging their stomach even before they landed on the floor with their butt.

After crouching for a short moment, Lili lifted up her head to look at her opponent. She was also crouching on the floor but smiling, smiling like pain was enjoyable. Lili began standing up, the other do the same.

Their first encounter leave Lili an impression that they were somehow equal in fighting ability, making her realized that the fight might go on tougher than what she thought. But having much more experienced, Anna figured out some difference to her gain. And she can't help the thought that she would down another species of blonde woman… like her older sister.

Anna smiled at her blonde opponent and gestured for her to initiate the next attack. In her amazement she did complied. Anna carefully watched her charging opponent's harmonious coordination of arm-and-leg movements. '_that's it!_' Sidestepping an attack she caught her arm locking it. Slightly pulling it upward while her other arm was making a blow to her freshly hit stomach. But with a bit of surprise his hand was caught and locked at the same time. But she wasn't disappointed; instead she ran a leg between her opponent's legs to prevent them from moving, eventually locking hers as well.

For the second time they prevented each other from moving. Lili tried to free herself from her opponent while at the same time preventing the other to move as well. With both of them retaliating from each other's grip it became a duel of strength, and Lili had to admit the older woman was stronger.

Anna pinned her foot between Lili's legs on the floor. She rotated, redirecting Lili to her side till the younger woman lost her balance. Then using her weight she pushed Lili downward.

In her last attempt to save herself, Lili twisted trying to facilitate her fall and minimize the pain. But with Anna on top, heavy pain still emanated from her shoulder that hit the marble floor. A squeal of pain leaves her throat causing her body to jerk.

Using her now freed legs, Lili used all her might to roll sideward putting Anna of off her to her side. They lied sideward face to face for a moment, forcing them to see each other's face in split second before Lili elbowed Anna's neck side.

Anna flinched from the pain letting her own squeal out. Lili immediately stood up and distanced herself to her still lying opponent.

Lili caress her shoulder now relieving from pain. The older woman slowly stood up. Anna can't help but be both annoyed and impressed. Now completely standing up with dignity again, she looked at her opponent and favored a small smile.

"I have to say that I'm impressed young lady. You have graceful looks and movements, but dangerous and deadly. Perfect for deceiving. You might want to be an assassin."

Before Lili could make a reply, hurried footsteps were heard coming from the corridor Kazuya gone through. The soldier before emerge from its shadows and saluted as he halted.

"Miss Anna, the chopper is ready. We're leaving."

Anna nodded and the soldier disappeared at once.

"Congratulations! You passed my 5-minute limit." Anna said turning back to Lili.

Lili smiled. "So you're going to escape now."

Anna laugh shortly at that. "Don't worry I won't leave you alone. My friend will entertain you." She barely finished her sentenced when she started walking towards the corridor the soldier gone through. She stopped at the opening to turn to Lili once more, smiling. A small device was on her hand she snatch somewhere from her dress. "Her name is NANCY. Enjoy!" She pressed the button on the device and gone through the corridor and Lili's sight.

'_A new enemy!_' Lili sighed to herself as she let the enemy escaped and called on someone to substitute. If this was in a different situation she might enjoy it. But no! Not now. This was far from her goal. All of these are meaningless.

But she got something: old temple in the desert. She heard it while eavesdropping form their conversation. There's a great chance she will find Jin there.

For a moment she thinks of following Anna in the corridor. But the thought was quickly dismissed when she heard heavy steps coming from somewhere near. It was loud and strange she wasn't even sure if it was footsteps indeed.

She turned her head on the wall to her left. The sound was coming from the other side of the wall. It's getting louder and clearer. '_A machine._' She heard the familiar sound of robot engine maneuvering as it gets nearer. '_A big one._'

Not long enough her guessing game ended as the gigantic war machine stepped out into the opening.

'_See I'm right. I'm always right._' She can't help the small smile as she congratulated herself before studying the appearance of the robot now in front of her. It was huge and has several legs she wasn't interested to count. It was just like a giant spider or a mantis maybe. She scowled. Her final assessment: '_ugly!_'

She thought she had seen it before. '_right_'. It was like the crumpled metal thing she had passed going to the elevator, supposedly defeated by someone. She sighed abruptly, disgusted. "Do they really think they can beat me with this junk? I won't. Of course not! Even if its huge and-" her sentenced was cut dead and her brows pulled when the suspicious looking open-ended tubes from the machine glowed, "-equipped with lasers!"

Lili dove to the side as the laser blasts rained the floor she has been standing producing deep holes. When she looked up, the lasers were glowing again, ready to shoot. She lurched just before she felt another blasts whizzed behind her. Standing up she bolted towards the corridor where Anna had gone. The war robot followed suit.

Lili turned her way in the hallway. Before this she was met by a devilish red eye. Now she was dealing with lasers. Why, she came here to find Jin… and not just pieces of him.

She reached the end of the corridor, and then halted. The wide rooftop sprawled before her. No one was there anymore. The area was surrounded with fence. On the very center was a tower like building that serves as the peak. Lili tried to find something that could help her but the rooftop was empty. She needs to do something. But she has no time to think as she heard the robot engine approaching behind her.

She started running again going to somewhere. "Darn this robot! What's her name again?... Nancy? Maybe her surname was Kazama. I hate all Kazamas!"

Nancy Kazama… I mean the robot reached the end of the corridor. For once, it halted and scanned the rooftop. Clear: no traces of the target. She moves further continually scanning the area at the same time. Negative: no traces, no threats.

She rounded the tower. Then "beep." The warning device beeped once, detected a small movement. The robot halted halfway warily scanning but none registered. Then it beeps again, not once but wildly this time. The scanner fidgeted like a scared beast but it registered none. Then it captured something, above!

A figure dropped from the tower and landed on the robot with an awkward noise. Alarm lights and the scanner were now blinking red. Alert warning was echoing. A loud thud and a sickening crack were heard from the robot's back. Damaged was recorded. The robot rotated its head to capture the attacker to its scanner.

Lili saw the robot's head turned to her. She smiled and stamped her foot once more. A sickening crack and her foot pierced the robot's armor, burying her foot on the robot's back. For a moment the robot's light and movements wavered. But to Lili's horror it immediately came back to life fully functional.

The robot re-aimed the lasers. Lili lifted her foot… or she tries to lift up her foot but she can't. She was stuck. The lasers glowed and Lili was nowhere to hide. She did everything to get her foot out the metal but it didn't help. The lasers reached its full charged then blasts… it didn't. To Lili's surprised it dimmed and died down with the whole machine.

The beeping alarm system went off. The blinking lights and scanner turned off. The whole machine lost its power and stopped dead. Lili wonder for a moment in amazement, considering she survived danger again. Then she heard sounds of electric sizzle behind. She turned only the half of her body because of her stuck foot… and found him.

Jin Kazama was standing behind the robot. On his hands was a box-like metal object. Attaching to it was a series of cable wires connected to the robot, most of which were cut causing electric sparks and sizzle.

Jin tossed the box sideward and faced her. "The power source was on the rear."

Lili looked at him incredulously for a moment. '_He knows what's happening. How long he has been here?_' "I was targeting the O.S."

"Not a bad idea, but it was more protected." Lili saw his eyes brought down to her stuck foot. "Need help?"

With pride she said "No!" She shifted her weight on her stuck foot whatever she was stepping on inside. Then lifting her other foot she stomped it on the metal beside her stuck foot. The purpose of which is to break the metal further and widen the hole. She did break the metal as her foot thrust inward and enabled her… to not get it out, again. Both her feet were buried few inches before her knees. '_How could this be?_' she asked herself hopelessly.

Before she knew it, Jin had already rounded the side of the robot closer to her and tapped the metal with his fist. "This is made of modified high class alloy. Even if it breaks, it won't shatter."

He barely finished his sentenced when he turns around and started walking away unconcerned. Lili watched him make some few steps. She bit her lip and "wait!"

Jin halted and turned around without a hurry. "Need help now?"

"No. But I'm telling you to get me out of here."

"I'm not your slave." But even he was saying the words; Jin started walking back towards her.

Lili watched her rescuer climbed the dead robot and came to her. He brought himself down to one knee and started checking out her legs… '_No!_' Her stuck feet, she assured herself. But even if, she felt awkward and blush. "Hurry up!"

Jin lifted his fist and struck the metal beside her feet. The metal broke, but unlike Lili he was careful enough not to thrust her fist inside. Jin pushed the crack inwards creating tiny openings. When it was enough, he slid his hand into the opening and pulled the metal outward, like opening canned goods, creating wider opening.

He did the same with the other parts till it was enough. He stood up and almost absentmindedly offer his hand to Lili. "Try."

Absentmindedly Lili took his hand and focus on getting out her feet. She slid her first foot on the opening Jin had made, and finally got it out. The other followed suit.

She had just stepped out her second foot when Jin muttered something. "You had small cut in the side of your right leg just above the knee."

Lili stiffened. Her breath was caught. She immediately looked down on the side of her right leg, and sighed with relief. '_My goodness_' it was small enough '_it won't leave a scar._' She sighed again, and then something in her mind snapped. 'Wait!' Her feet were only buried below the knee, how come she had a cut above the knee. "How did I get it?"

She realized she had asked it aloud when Jin provided her an answer. "You got it when you landed."

'_Landed?_' Right. When she jumped from the tower to the robot, her foot slipped away and she landed badly. She felt some pain in her knee but ignored it as she needs to quickly recover and act.

That was a rare mistake. Her movements were always fluent. But no matter how rare, it was bad enough she lost her poise for a second. Worst, someone had seen her… and of all people, Jin! '_Could this day get any worse? How did he know that? How long he has been here?_'

Jin watched her blonde companion incredulously as she looked down to her knees. '_Its not like as if she would die of it._' Immediately he saw her relieved. Then her eyes became resolute. And now she looks like in deep thought and gritting. Knowing this girl, he knows this would only lead to one thing: danger.

Lili was surprised to felt Jin's hand; she doesn't know she was holding, wrenched away from her grip. He jumped down from the robot and started walking away to wherever in this G-corp territory he was going. Bearing in mind that this was the only per son that saw her clumsiness by landing and stacking herself, recalling her real objective, rage immediately rose up. "Wait!"

Jin halted and turn without a hurry, dismayed. "What?"

Lili jumped down from the robot making sure she will have a graceful landing, and walks some short distance to gain some space before facing him. "Jin Kazama, the time of your death has come."

The man wasn't move. He just looked at her directly as though studying the expression on her face. Then after a moment of silence, he lifted up his fist and brought his body into fighting stance. "I'm tired of your silly games. Let's put an end to this."

'_Who's silly?_' She was somehow surprised by his response. She never heard him so deadly serious, but it only fired her more. Getting energy from rage, she charged at him full force bearing in mind that this battle will end everything. All the pain, troubles, and threats caused by this man lies in this fight. '_Defeat him_' that was all she was hearing.

She struck her inner hand from above. Jin blocked it with his outer arm. She swung her outer arm from the side. Jin ducked. She followed the attack with a forward thrust of her inner hand. Jin's inner foot took a step backward. Lili missed, and immediately knew her mistake. But it was too late. Jin was already charged. He was prepared. He prepared the moment he dodged her first attack. The millisecond before she could even retract her hand she saw her fist sparked with electricity. And then the sudden devastating sharp pain from her stomach followed. It was never like a blow she had received.

She felt her feet lifted off from the ground. Droplets of her own blood spat out from her mouth. Her vision turned to bright white from blurry. She knows she was thrown, travelling in mid-air at fast speed. Then her back painfully connected to a fence. She dropped to the floor almost unconscious. She tried to lift up her head, but her body fall sideward to the right. She felt the hard floor on her right temple. Her eyes opened weakly. Her vision was blurry and wavy, but despite she still recognized him walking towards her. '_He was serious this time. He'll going to end it._' Her eyes shut. She heard tearing and snapping sound before consciousness left her.

Lili's eyes slowly opened, her vision was clearing. Vague at first but her memory was quickly recovering. Then she snapped, fully aware of what had happened. She sat bolt upright, causing some pain in her stomach to return. She leaned on the fence placing one hand on her stomach. She knew it was later but not too long, the sun hasn't set yet at the far horizon.

Staring blankly in her front, someone's presence triggered her reflex and caused her to turn to her left in a sudden. She found him. Terror grip over her for a moment but immediately disappeared. She looked to herself. Besides some few bloodstains in her dress because of the blood that escaped her mouth, there was no indicator of further damage done to her. She took her look back to him, now noticing his place.

He had ripped a part of the fence beside her, making an opening so he could sit at the edge of the building. He was sitting straight, arms crossed in his chest, and looking on something far away. For a moment she thought of pushing him out of the skyscraper, but dismissed it immediately knowing that it won't do, he can fly. He didn't show any sign that he's aware of her waking up, but she knows he is and his easiness annoyed her.

She nudged the fence to make some noise. He looked sideward. He didn't spoke; he just looked at her firm and resolute as always.

Lili glared. "Don't tell me you don't kill an unconscious fighter?"

He didn't reply. He took his look back to his far front. Then after a moment of silence "Everything seems so small when you're up above."

At first Lili wonders what he was talking about. But when she turned to where he was looking, the vast spectacular aerial view of the city sprawled in her sight. She tucked her head on the fence and tried to peek the foot of the G-corp building below as though it was the most common thing to do.

"I wonder what those up above could see."

Lili took her look back to him, but still he wasn't looking. "What do you mean?"

"Lili… do you believe in God?"

Lili's brows pulled. The question was unexpected considering the source. "Uh..of course… Well I won't be surprised if you say you don't. Devils don't believe in God."

"Wrong… Devils believe in God. They just… don't obey"

"And you're enjoying your disobedience."

That was a statement, but her tone was demanding her reply. He didn't answer immediately. "I'm…" he started but paused, "I'm a human."

Lili suddenly stood up and run a shortl to gain some space away from him before halting to face him. "Then tell me your difference from a devil?"

He didn't answer. He didn't even move as though in deep thought. He just sat there still. Lili was left there standing behind, waiting. Then not long enough, he stood up. Turned towards her, not looking at her but passed her.

He passed her. But he halted behind her so they were standing from each other's back and a little to the side and then finally voiced his reply.

"Idon't know. But maybe… maybe what will I do will make the difference."

After hearing that, dark aura waved in the air behind her. She heard electric sparks and clothes being ripped. She didn't need to look to know what was happening, and for some unknown reason, she didn't do anything.

Despite the completed transformation, it was still Jin's voice she heard. "Lili… it's over. This is the last time you'll see me."

She turned around in the instant though she doesn't fully understand why she did so. Suddenly regretful when she hasn't found him there. There was just a gust of wind and he wasn't there anymore. What she saw instead was black feathers falling from mid-air. She watched them serenely danced their way downward touching the floor gently and quietly. Despite the high elevation where they were, there was no wind to hurdle them. The last one to drop was a distinguishable white feather. It landed slowly on top of the black ones.

She came to pick it up. Held it gently in her palm and continued gazing at it. She doesn't know how long she had been there but she felt a warm liquid travelling down her cheeks. Then she knew it was her tears.


	12. Chapter 13 PrologueEpilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken nor the songs used here.

Encouter with the Devil  
E1sky

Chapter 13  
Prologue/Epilogue

_Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything…_

One of Lili's favorite theatrical songs was playing in the background as she carefully draws her red eye lines. When done, blinking several times in front of the mirror with a cute smile, she turned off the radio and snatched up her purse on the nightstand with quick efficient movements and get out of the room excitedly.

Straightway she goes to the dining for early lunch. And as usual she finished her lunch slowly but surely. Table etiquettes were practiced without thinking about it. Before she was able to stand up to leave, Sebastian entered in with a covered tray in hand placing it on the table.

"Sebastian what's that?"

Sebastian gulped before opening the tray, and prepare for his boss' reaction.

"Ugh… Sebastian not that again. Please take it away." Lili said covering her nose with her hand.

"Miss Lili just a-"

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian sighed a sighed of defeat and covered the tray.

"Sebastian we'd better go. I don't want to be late. Come on." Lili invited getting out of the room with her upbeat mood.

Sebastian brought back the tray to the kitchen thinking what to do with it. It was the durian fruit Mr. Rochefort brought when he arrived to visit yesterday. Then before he left just this morning, he make Sebastian promise to make sure Lili would at least taste it. So Sebastian got the responsibility to reconcile the odorous fruit and his young master, and he almost branded it as M.I.

Exactly one in the afternoon, Lili arrived at the prestigious _BlueSea_ theatre. Today was the staging of one of her favorite play. It was actually a movie version sequel, but now it will be staged. That's one thing that makes it unique, and Lili must see it. She loves theatre; she's a ballerina after all. Unfortunately his father just can't come with her. But it would be okay.

Usually theatres starts at night, but for some promotional reasons, this particular series were done at day. But as Lili entered the theatre, she knows it wouldn't be different from the night shows. It was a bit dim inside, and she was sure when all the lights were turned off, it would be as dark as night.

Straightway she seated herself on her reserved seat. It was her usual place in every theatre wherever she came for a staging: the first seat on the left side just beside the center aisle. There was nothing between her and the full perfect view of the stage.

Sebastian was seated on the only chair beside her. Guests were still arriving and occupying the seats. Moments later, the theatre was full, filling the air with silent but excited murmurs. She slowly looked around at her surrounding to have a feel of the theatre atmosphere noting how full and awake it was.

A man seated at the very back directly across from her caught her attention for a short moment. He looks like he doesn't belong here. Wearing a black jacket, spiky hair with several strands falling on his face, he looks fierce. He doesn't look like a theatre goer, and he looks like-

Ring!-

Lili took out one of her phones, the one she uses in the street fighting world. "Hello"

"Hello Lili, it's me Hwoarang"

"What's the matter Hwoarang?"

"I found him. Maybe you won't believe it but I see him in a-"

The line was suddenly terminated and immediately the lights went off. Soft enchanting music float in the air and Lili delightfully focuses on the curtain slowly parting to reveal the well designed stage signaling the start of the play. The lights focused on the prima donna, and she sang in her lovely voice.

_You are my world my darling. What a wonderful world I see…_

Magnificent orchestra plus wonderful theatrical song sung by an angelic voice and what you will get? Goosebumps. The play continued. The stage setting was accurately changing from being a deck of a ship to sea and under the sea. Mermaids, fishes and other sea creatures were harmoniously dancing in the stage. Then the search began. A mother seeking her daughter. And in everyone's delight, the child actress sung her awaited piece.

_Okay, get a grip, get a hang on this flipper. It's like slipping two feet into one big huger slipper…_

The play continued to delight the audience till the last part, a happy ending.

The play was about a child exploring the other world. And Lili was exploring other world: the street fighting world. The curtains closed, lights turned on bringing Lili and the other viewers back to reality. The curtains opened once again to reveal the actors, actresses, and other crews to allow them to give their final bow. Responsibly, the audience aroused for standing ovation.

Ring!

She heard her phone when the ovation receded.

"Hello, Lili what happened? The line was suddenly cut."

"Yeah, there's signal jammers here."

"Huh, signal jammers? Where are you?"

"Why did you call?"

"I found Jin!-"

"Where?"

"You might not believe me but I saw him entering a theatre-"

Hwoarang continued to explain that he failed to follow him because he has no ticket and he won't spend a dollar for such boring play, but Lili was not listening to him anymore. Her attention was diverted to the G-men soldiers entering the place at that time. In the corner of her eye she saw the fierce looking guy exiting on the other door. She followed him with her look, and she saw him clearly this time. She doesn't recognize him earlier, maybe because she wasn't expecting him. But she was now sure of it. It was him, Jin Kazama.

Jin hurried a bit. Today was supposed to be his rest day. And rest day to him means alone and wandering. But in his disgust G-men spotted him and now he was tailed. He can't confront them in such places so he has no choice but to try and lost them. Despite the impression that it would be boring, he entered the theatre thinking G-men won't raid such place specially if there were children.

In his surprised they did enter, but what surprised him more is that he enjoyed the play. It didn't have the special effects of movies but they dance in graceful harmony and sing with majestic quality. And it was about a mother and her child. For a moment he forgot his dark world for the memories of how his mother had loved him. He didn't feel that same feeling again the rest of his life. It was gone. It was killed.

For some reason watching that play give him some kind of warmth. He smirked to himself, "Are you affected?" It's a child's play actually. How could someone like him be affected? He laughed simply. For a rare occasion the child within him surfaced. This day wasn't that bad after all.

However, despite the feeling of nostalgia, his senses were sure that he was still tailed. Someone was following and yet he doesn't want to confront them still. It would just ruin his day. He can't spot them directly. That gave him an impression that they scattered and taking steps by ones or by twos. He should be more wary. He should lose them, really lost them this time. But where?

It seems his question was answered when he glanced to his right. A large number of lady shoppers were entering a huge building. It was the prestigious _GoGirl_ shop, an exclusive store that sold only woman stuff, needed or not.

Jin was very anxious in going there, but even when he was thinking on it, his feet already move towards the place. '_What was really in there anyway?_' He's mind was still debating as he goes nearer, but every opposition was quenched the moment he crossed the threshold. '_This is right. This is the only place._'

Surely G-men won't expect him in places like this and they won't enter such places. 'Right'. That thought justify his actions for him. He kept moving inside to the deepest corners of his newly found refuge not paying any attention to the curious glances of the other shoppers surrounding him. And before he could know it he was entering the underwear's section.

Lili stealthily followed Jin the moment she recognize him in the theatre. She wondered why he was there, but she was more surprised when she entered the girl's shop. The moment she herself entered a sudden yearning for shopping spree washed all around her. A lovely blouse here, an elegant dress there, a cute pouch here… '_Wait! Where's Jin?_' She looked around. "Oh, what a pretty sweater!" she spotted a sky-blue hooded sweater with a white heart printed on the center. She came to it with a thought of picking it up. 'No! I need to find Jin.' She forces herself to pull away from the sweater and try to find her real target. Seconds later she came back, pick it up, and find the counter.

One of the many things Lili love about this shop is that they deliver. After being satisfied of sending home what she had bought, she again felt refreshed in finding Jin. So where is he? She spun to look around and she spotted him not afar off. It might be just her imagination but his face was all red as if he's blushing… "Blushing!" He was walking hastily towards the hallway that Lili knew would lead to the exit.

Sebastian was walking to and fro inside the lobby of the Rochefort vacation house, unable to just sit down. He wonders if the sudden departure of his young master just after the show has something to do with the armed G-men he saw. What trouble could it be it? When Mr. Rochefort found out about Lili's street fighting, he strictly prohibited it and Sebastian was task to do to see the fulfillment of it. Mr. Rochefort's visit yesterday was also with the intention to checked Lili's activities and Sebastian was proud to report that his master was just watching a series of stage plays. But what was happening now is something he doesn't know. But he knows that every Lili's sudden disappearance could only mean she was in troublesome streetfighting.

The doorbell rang. Sebastian hastily went to the door, hoping for an early return of his master. He opened the door in dismay, but not too dismay. It wasn't Lili but a man in a familiar blue uniform. He handed him a huge plastic bag, asked him to sign a receipt, and bid to go. Sebastian closed the door staring at the plastic bag. Then he laughed simply at himself in relief. Her master wasn't really in trouble, just shopping. But why did she send him home instead of taking him with her. 'Hmm. Could it be… she had a date?' Later on Sebastian became troubled about it. Well, you know, Lili didn't come home that night and when she did she was bringing home someone, and unconscious.

Jin finally found a place. Something happened in the girl shop that drives him to stop running and finally confront his enemies. But he still wants to do it in a proper place for fighting. And he found a place that would fit even for a war zone.

He walked between the dusty streets between the abandoned houses. A ghost town it may seem, yet it was not too far from the city. Presence of large but now damaged establishments testified the prosperity of the village before, but now it was pathetically deserted. Uncomfortable silence enveloped the place. Even now Jin could imagine dead bodies along the streets, bloodstains on the walls, and weak cries floating in the air. Worms of desolation was feeding on this place and the only possible culprit… war. Jin shuddered with that thought. Is this the result of his doings? How much destruction did he need to dispatch? But he can't just stop now. Only he knew his purpose.

Jin halted in the shade of what seems a dome or a coliseum. Then he spun around to survey his surroundings. His enemies were well covered, but the chase must be ended. "Come on, I know you're there." He called out, to be followed by echoes and then silence. No one came out, and waiting makes her feel wearier. It wasn't really in his personality but if they demand persuasion he knows the best way, attack their pride. "Real men don't hide!" He had no idea he had hit something more sensitive.

It was Lili's first time… to walk that far. She can't really tell how far this deserted village from the city, but her feelings was hurt being forced to walk that far. She doesn't know why but her eyes were filling with tears. '_I won't do this again. I hate you Jin Kazama!_' She felt like a child after playing her toys was scolded to put them back to their places. '_No! Worst than that, although I really cried when daddy did me that. I just can't understand why I need to do that myself when I have nannies to do things for me. I just really want to go sleep that night you know._' She halted her nostalgic memory when the man she was following halted. Only her tears continue to spring up.

She watched her target without being seen. He halted in the shade of a huge building. He surveyed his surroundings and called out "Come on, I know you're there."

Lili remain silent. She wasn't surprised. She suspected he had already sensed her when he went to the shop. Is Jin Kazama was that intelligent enough to-

"Real men don't hide!"

_'What! How dare you insult me?_'Leading her first to girl shop and then calling her men.

At first Jin expected a number of G-men soldiers to appear. But he was troubled when what appears is a girl in the verge of crying. Jin's faced softens in reaction, but he felt worried by the girls look. Tears were in her eyes, but she wiped them before it could fall. Jin suddenly felt awkward watching a girl wiping her tears.

"Ah um… I'm sorry. I didn't know someone's still living here." He tried to apologize but the girl looked more disgusted.

"Hmf! What do you think of me? Do I look dusty and ruggy to be living here?"

That response forced Jin to study her appearance though he wasn't used of doing it, especially to women. He found out that she was indeed doesn't belong here. She looks wealthy and… cute. Jin shook his head with that discovery.

Lili wondered for the shaking of head, she hasn't begun to attack yet. But his next question brought them back to their objectives.

"What are you doing here?"

Lili didn't answer. Jin saw her slightly bowed her head and started walking towards him like a child on the verge of admitting her mistake to her parents, but with courage. For some unknown reason, Jin tensed. He put his hands to his jacket's pockets to relax himself. The girl halted right in front of him. She stayed there and remained silent for some seconds, but it seems longer to Jin. He was about to asked when something flashed.

He caught in his eye that someone twisted, strands of hair brushed his face, and concentrated energy was thrust to his chest, all happened in split second. He was aware that he was in mid-air being thrown by the attack. He felt crushing a wall, and then his back connected to the floor.

Lili followed Jin who was thrown inside the dome by her attack. She found him there still lying in the ground still suffering from the pain she inflicted. She stared at him taking pleasure at her work. "You're not as strong as you look." She wasn't sure if she heard her, but he started and looked at her. "Jin Kazama, how long will you stand my attacks?" she said.

If she only knew…

End book

AN: There you are. Your Encounter with the Devil has ended… at least. Now I want to hear from you. So will you leave a review, whatever kind.

Hope you enjoyed the whole story. My sincerest thanks to all of you who spend time with me. God bless us all.


End file.
